


Doughnut of lies

by TheWildOmega



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Hope this is good, Protective Katakuri, Torture, hidden status, possessive Katakuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: So I couldn't help myself, Katakuri caught my attention. Bad thing is I'm not even there yet in the show but oh well. He is probably going to be OOC but I will do my best. He is younger, this story takes place a whole 20 years before the show. If there are any suggestions or anything let me know please! Hope you enjoy and this doesn't horribly suck.
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri/Reader, Whitebeard/reader, alpha Katakuri/omega reader
Comments: 27
Kudos: 163





	1. Reunion

The day had been going well, no problems with his mother or siblings, no trespassers, nothing. Making his way to his designated break room he grabbed hold of the door knob and sighed, pushing it open and securing it close behind him. Pulling off his scarf he turned to walk over to the couch when he stopped dead in his tracks at the empty basket and tea cups. His blood boiled and he grit his teeth, the veins in his forehead sticking out. Letting out a loud roar he went to throw open the door when something caught his eye. Walking over to the basket that had a few sprinkles and crumbs in it he saw a folded piece of paper with is name written on it. Crouching down he lifted it up and quickly flipped it open. 

_'Better hurry up and find me before I eat them all Kit-Kat!'_

His murderous intent faded as he read over the last word, the childhood nickname that only one person had the honor of calling him making a smile come to his face. She was back, and up to her old tricks! Yanking up his scarf he dropped the note and ran from the mochi house in search of the female. 

Laying back against the tree with one leg crossed over the other you let out a long sigh and took another bite of the strawberry glazed doughnut. Tapping your foot you hummed to yourself and looked out over the water. Swallowing the food in your mouth you went to take another bite when you were knocked to the ground, a strong arm wrapping around you and holding you from moving. While anyone else would be frozen with fear by the two sharp crimson eyes staring down at them you turned your face and gave a large smile at the alpha male. "Took you long enough." 

"Welcome home." he said with a small grin.

Now back securely in his mochi house he relaxed, eating his doughnuts and drinking his tea with the company of his best friend. It had been almost two years since he had last seen her, since they had spent time together. Sure he had spoken to her over the den den a few times but that was only for a second. Only a quick 'I'm alive, I'm safe.' Nothing more, couldn't risk the government tapping their call. She hadn't changed much, her blond hair was longer, now coming down to her mid back. She wore a pair of tight fitting dark brown almost black suede pants that laced all the way up the side of her leg from ankle to thigh, giving the smallest glimpse of her skin. A thin long sleeved white tunic adorned her upper half with a loosened vest corset over top that matched her pants. No shoes adorned her feet, per usual, she had never cared for them. He did notice however that her toenails were painted a black color. Looking back up at her he grinned softly, she looked good, a little skinnier than when she had left but good. 

Choosing to sit cross legged on the floor beside where Katakuri now laid you went on telling him about your adventure. "... then this huge sea king came out of no where, you should have seen it, had the face of a bear and the body of a shark... it was so cool." you told him with a smile. 

Smiling he washed down his food with a drink of tea. "So did you find anything?" he asked and saw her smile fall a little. 

"No, it was a dead end." you sighed, picking up your small piece of doughnut and popping it in your mouth. "I don't know Kata, just seems like every time I think I'm close it, every time I think I'm on some kind of trail it disappears.... starting to wonder if it's worth it..." you mumbled, looking down into your own tea.

Furrowing his brows the tiniest amount at the sadness in her voice he sat up and placed his finger under her chin, lifting her sapphire eyes to his red ones. "Don't give up, it's not you." 

Swallowing hard at the intensity of his eyes, the warmth from his finger seeping into your skin you felt your heart hammer in your chest and quickly gave him a nod and smile. Needing some kind of distraction you raised your brows, "Oh yea, I got you something..." you told him. 

Dropping his hand from her chin he grinned softly and watched as she leaned back to pull something from her pants pocket. Once she got whatever it was out he saw it looked to be a folded envelope. Taking it when she held it out for him he tilted his head and flipped open the flap before grabbing whatever was inside...black braided leather? Holding it up he saw it was a necklace, the cord as he thought, tightly braided black leather with a blackish stone hanging from it. Looking it over he saw dark purples and greens and even pinks shine off the raw crystal. 

"It's a tourmaline crystal... they are said to offer protection to the wearer." you said, biting your lip when you started to become embarrassed the longer he stayed silent. Stupid, you knew you shouldn't have gotten it, you knew he wouldn't like it. Looking down you gave a small smile and rubbed the back of your head, trying to play off the whole thing, "If you don't like it just toss it in a drawer or something when you get home."

She had gotten him a gift, a necklace. Smiling he loosened the slip knot and moved to put it on. "I like it." he told her but saw her raise a brow in doubt. "I really do y/n, thank you." he said in a sincere voice and saw her give him that soft smile he loved. Going to put down the envelope he saw her reach for it and pull out a piece of paper. "What's that?" he asked.

"A recipe, thought you might let me borrow your kitchen one day." you answered. 

"For?"

Smiling you looked up at him, "Maple. Bacon. Doughnuts." you told him and saw his eyes go wide, a childlike smile coming over his handsome face. 

Standing quickly he grabbed her hand. "Let's go..."

Laughing you let him tug you along, "I'm not making them now... you just had doughnuts..."

"But not those." 

"Fine..." you sighed with a giggle. "But you will have to take blame for me missing lunch with Bru."

"Deal." he told her firmly. "Ride?" he asked and saw her nod. Holding out his hand he saw her jump into the air, her body shrinking down to her smallest size of only six inches mid air and landing in the palm of his hand. He couldn't help but grin at her tiny 'fairy' form as he called it. Lifting his hand up he felt her perch on his shoulder, her hand holding onto his scarf as he pulled it up over his face. Making sure she was situated and safely on him he opened the door and headed to grab the things she needed to make his special doughnuts. 

.................................

It came as no surprise to either of you when Big mom wanted to have a tea party to celebrate your return, the woman loving any excuse to throw one of her favorite events. Walking into the grand room with Katakuri beside you you casually talked about this and that when you tensed at your name being called by the emperor herself. 

"MAMAMAMA! There she is! Welcome back Y/n!" 

Grinning you made your way over to her with Kata right by your side. "Hello mama, it is good to be back." you told her kindly, giving a polite bow of our head. 

"HAAAHAHAHA! That I am sure of!" she said before trailing off and going back to stuffing her face. 

As soon as you went to turn around to speak to Katakuri you let out a 'ooff' as you were tackled to the ground. Looking up you saw the little faces of the twins smiling down at you. 

"Y/n!!" they yelled in unison. 

"Hey there gilrs... look at you both, you are getting so big. Say either of you want to go dunk you big brother later?" you smiled and heard the nine years old laugh. 

"Alright you two, get off of her." He said and saw them quickly do as he said. Holding out his hand he helped her up off the floor. 

Dusting off your clothes you smiled up at him, "And you wondered why I chose to go big?" you smiled. 

Chuckling he nodded, while he preferred her natural size of around five feet he had to admit her devil fruit power came in handy around his family. She was no where near as tall as his own sixteen and a half feet, at her biggest, her ten foot stature did keep her from getting squished. Looking down at her softly he closed his eyes and let out a sigh when he sensed who was coming their way. 

"Well if it isn't the wild y/n." Oven chuckled deeply, throwing his massive arm over the female's shoulders. 

"Thought you had forgotten about all of us." Daifuku added in, adding his arm on top of his brother's. 

Raising your brows you looked from one male to the other, "Forget you two assholes? Never." you grinned. 

Chuckling at the small woman's words he looked to his older triplet and saw his eyes holding a small glare. Understanding perfectly he removed his arm, giving Daifuku's arm a small tap in warning. 

Raising his chin when his brothers stopped touching y/n he glanced down at her and placed his hand on her back. "Come on, let's go sit down." 

Nodding you gave both men a kind grin, "See you both later." 

You had sat with Katakuri and Brulee for the tea party, your two favorite out of all the Charlotee children. It wasn't long however until one of the youngest children started easing her way closer and closer to you. Grinning you peaked around Katakuri, who's chair she was hiding behind. "Well hello there." you said softly causing both Katakuri and Brulee to look towards the little girl. 

"Joconde what are you doing?" he asked, looking down at his three year old sister. When she pointed towards y/n and tilted her head he understood. "That's y/n, she is a family friend."

"Joconde huh? When I left you were only just starting to walk." you smiled softly. When the girl still looked hesitant of you you looked over her dress, "I like your dress, it's pretty." Seeing the girl smile this time you grinned.

Watching y/n play with his little sister he couldn't help the warm feeling that grew in his chest. She had always been good with children, so good in fact one would think she was an omega. In no time at all Joconde had climbed up into y/n's lap and started playing with the female's hair while they went back to talking. 

As the night drew on you felt the toddler fall asleep on you and grinned when Katakuri tilted his head. Standing you held her to you and looked down to Brulee. "Lunch tomorrow?" you asked.

"Promise not to ditch me again." she grinned. 

"I told you it was his fault not mine, he took me hostage and made me cook doughnuts." you giggled. 

"I did sister, I apologize." he said. 

"It's alright, yes tomorrow is fine. Girls only though." she said. 

Nodding you told her goodnight and followed Katakuri out of the room and to what you guessed to be Wafer's room. Laying the little girl in bed you pulled the covers over her and then left her to sleep. 

Walking her to her usual room he kept his pace slow, enjoying her company. For the two years she had been gone he hadn't had anyone to really talk to. He loved his siblings and Brulee was always there for him but y/n was different, she always had been. Getting to her room he sighed. "I am happy you are home y/n, I missed you."

Happy for the dimly lit halls to hide your blush you smiled up at him. "I missed you too Kit-Kat." 

Bringing his hand up to the necklace under his scarf he grinned, "Thank you for this... and the doughnuts. They are definitely my new favorite flavor." 

Humming you nodded. "I'm glad you liked them, both of them." 

Looking to her lips he cleared his throat. "Well I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight." 

Nodding you tried to hide you disappointment with a grin, "Yea, Goodnight." you told him and watched him walk back down the hallway. Opening the door to your old room you looked inside to see not much had changed, not that you ever had much anyway. Still that massive bed was calling your name. Letting you body shrink back down to normal you went to take a much needed shower before calling it a night. 

...............................

Sitting in Brulee's home you ate your second bowl of stew as the two of you caught up. Telling her about everything that had happened in your travels you saw her smile when you mentioned the necklace you had gotten her older brother. 

"He missed you terribly you know, I swear when you aren't here he becomes even more serious and grumpier than usual." she said making the woman in front of her chuckle. 

"I missed him too Bru... and you of course." you quickly added.

Humming she looked across the table and bit the inside of her lip. "Y/n I really think you should just tell him the truth..." she started but saw her shake her head. 

"You know I can't do that Bru." you said quietly. 

"But why, I know he feels the same way..."

"And what if he doesn't, what if he just thinks we are really good friends? If I tell him the truth it will change everything... I ... even if I told him what I was it wouldn't mean anything and you know it... I have nothing to offer him, I can't give him what he deserves." you sighed, feeling your heart sink. 

Looking down Brulee furrowed her brows and look back across at the omega, "You don't know that for sure, just because that self proclaimed medic told you that when we were children doesn't mean it is true, you could have healed perfectly and..." 

"And if I didn't, if it was true then I would be taking away one of his dreams, I can't do that Bru... I won't." you told her firmly. 

"Alright I won't push the subject anymore." she sighed. Thinking of something she snapped her eyes back up "WAIT! How come Katakuri got a gift and I didn't?!" 

Smiling you reached into your pocket and pulled out the bracelet you had gotten your friend. "Did you honestly think I would forget you?" you giggled. 

Clapping her hands she looked over the beautiful bracelet and smiled, "Oh it's so pretty. Thank you!" 

.........................

Being home was nice, being able to see Katakuri everyday was even nicer. Walking down the street with him you both walked in a comfortable silence. All day you had been helping him with his job, just enjoying each other's company. 

Glancing down at her he blinked slowly and then swallowed hard. "What are you doing about dinner tonight?" he asked, trying to sound casual. 

Looking up at him you shrugged. "I don't know, was thinking about just hitting up one of the cafe's." you told him.

Reaching up to rub the back of his head he took a needed breath, "We could cook something... back at my house." 

Smiling you nodded, "Okay, sounds good. What do you want to make?" you asked him. 

"Anything you want." he said in a deep voice. 

Quickly grabbing what you needed you headed back to Kata's mansion. Setting everything out on the counter you grabbed a pan, pot and all the other things you needed to make fresh pizza. Seeing the man of the house come walking in with his scarf and vest now gone you figured he had dismissed all of the staff that normally helped keep up his home and cater to his every need. 

"What do you need me to do?" he asked, coming up beside her. 

Not many people... well probably just you and Brulee knew that the great Katakuri, the man that was feared by all, enjoyed cooking. Smiling you bit your lip, "Would you like to make the dough or the sauce?" you asked. 

"Well considering I am the minister of flour I will make the dough." he said with a grin and heard her giggle. Damn how he had missed that sound. 

"Fine but no using your devil fruit powers, you make it the ol' fashion way." you smiled. 

Nodding he grinned, "Very well but if I can't use mine you can't use yours." 

"That's not fair. How will I reach the counter?" you asked him. 

Grabbing her hips he lifted her up and sat her on the high counter made to reach him. Giving her a look he watched her shrink back down to her normal size and grinned. While he enjoyed having her closer to his size, her smaller, more petite look made something inside of him stir, this strange feeling like his inner alpha coming out. 

"Gonna take forever.." you grumbled but he only chuckled and placed his huge hand on your head to give a few pats. "I used to be taller than you..."

"Yes, when we were five." he huffed lightly, rolling his eyes as he started making the pizza dough. 

"Then you hit a growth spurt and never got the memo to stop." you joked and heard him laugh. "Ate all my vegetables for nothin'." 

Shaking his head he smiled, he missed this. 

A while later the two of you sat on floor of his living room in the pile of pillows and as you ate your pizzas. Seeing him look towards your little one with slices of avocado on it and make a face you grinned and got an idea. "Try one." 

"No."

Picking one off your pizza you moved towards him. "Do it." you pushed. 

"No they smell gross." 

Crawling on top of him you held the avocado to his mouth. "Come on, just one bite." you giggled. 

Leaning his head back he kept one hand around her waist to keep her from falling while the other grabbed her wrist. 

Wrapping your leg around his arm you held the green veggie to his mouth. "Open up you big baby." you teased. 

Growling he easily held her still but when she gave him a pout and he looked into those beautiful blue eyes he knew he could never deny her and opened his mouth enough for her to pop the disgusting green thing inside. 

Smiling you quickly moved your hands to cover his mouth as best you could even though you knew he could open it wide enough to eat you if he so wanted. You could feel his sharp teeth but they had never disgusted you, you actually found them cool. Seeing him make a face you laughed and held your hands firm to keep him from spitting it out. "Swallow it." 

Grumbling around her hands he did as she said and forced it down his throat. As soon as he did she pulled his hands away and he held out his tongue at the horrible taste. Glaring at her he saw her smiling but still on top of him so he couldn't really be mad. "That was horrible." 

"You know you can put them in doughnuts..." you said.

"You put those things in a doughnut and I will lock you in the dungeon for a night." he told her and heard her laugh. Looking up at her he felt that warming in his chest again. His eyes couldn't help but flicker to her lips for a moment. 

Now realizing you were still sitting on his chest you blushed scarlet and moved off of him. Taking a sip of your drink you saw him follow and looked towards the clock. "Damn it's already eleven? I need to head back to..."

"Stay here." he said before he could stop himself. When she looked to him with furrowed brows he sat up more and raised his chin. "It's already so late and you have had a few glasses of sake so just stay here." she was blushing he could see it and it wasn't the alcohol but he couldn't say much since he could feel the heat on his own cheeks as well. 

"Kata I.... I don't want to impose or..."

"You aren't imposing." he quickly interrupted. "It's just for tonight." he added. 

Taking a deep breath you nodded. After cleaning up for dinner you followed Kata to the guest bedroom that was a little down the hall from his own room. Wishing him a goodnight you closed the door softly and made your way to the attached bathroom. Removing your clothes you placed them on the vanity for tomorrow and turned on the shower. Removing the necklace around your neck you glanced back to the closed door and bit your lip as you sat it on the counter by your clothes. Feeling the weight lift from you as it slipped form your fingers you took a deep breath. Glancing again back towards the door you grabbed your clothes and stuffed them under the small crack at the bottom, better safe than sorry. With that being done you stepped into the shower to wash up before bed. 

..............................

"Aren't the two of you just adorable.... playing house." Perospero said in a mocking voice as he walked closely by his younger brother. 

Growling he glared towards his older brother. 

"Would you like me to steal some of our little sisters dolls for you both?" he teased.

"That's enough Peros." he growled through gritted teeth. 

"Oh I am only joking little brother. I think it's cute. I do think you should really just ask her to be yours..." 

"You know I can't do that." he sighed. 

"And why not? Beta or no the two of you are meant to be..."

"You know mother will not allow it." Katakuri said in a low voice. 

"You could always ask, we are already going therefor a meeting anyway. Plus y/n's been with us so long she might as well be family and Mama likes her, that a rare find." Perospero said with a shrug and smile. 

Taking a deep breath he thought on what his brother said, he had a point, it wouldn't hurt to ask, although he wouldn't know what to do if she said no. "Do you have a clue as to what she called us for anyway?" he asked. 

"Not the slightest... probably about those pirates that tried coming into out territory last week." he said simply. 

Humming he opened the doors and heard his mother taking with someone. Looking into the throne room he saw others there, a man and two women. 

"Ah there he is. Katakuri this is Nebula, she is going to be your wife." 

He felt his breath instantly catch in his throat. 


	2. Pleasing the bride

He hadn't said a word, he had just stood there in total shock as his mother introduced him to Nebula and her family who owned a large sugar cane plantation. Once she said they would marry in two weeks he had walked out with saying anything. No this couldn't be happening. Why him? Why today, just as he was about ot ask his mother's permission to begin courting y/n. Oh God y/n, what would she think? What would she say? 

"Katakuri... little brother wait." Persopone yelled, running up behind his little brother and grabbing his arm. 

Looking to his older brother he saw the man looking to him with furrowed brows.

"Are you mad, running out like that?" he asked but the man said nothing. "Katakuri look I know this isn't what you wanted, I'm sorry but you know there is no changing Mama's mind. You will marry that girl..." 

........................

The call for a tea party was so sudden but most things Big Mama did was rather spontaneous. Still you thought it strange when Katakuri hadn't been the one to come get you but Brulee. The woman seemed just as confused as you as the both of you made your way to the party room. As the servants opened the doors for you both to pass through you looked to see most of the family already here. There were two strangers sitting by Big Mama and you furrowed your brows. Still not seeing Katakuri anywhere you began to search over all the faces. 

"Y/n, Brulee..."

Looking over to the table with Oven, Daf and Peros you saw them waving the both of you over and followed Brulee to the two empty seats. Sitting down you saw all the males had looks of worry and something else. "What's wrong? Why are you all looking at me like that?" you asked. Seeing them all share a look you licked your lips, "Where's Kata?" you asked. 

"Y/n... there is something you don't know..." Peros started saying before Big Mama's voice cut him off.

"WE ARE GATHERED HERE TONIGHT TO CELEBRATE A JOINING OF OUR FAMILY AND THE VERXIONS. IN TWO WEEKS THEIR DAUGHTER NEBULA WILL MARRY MY SON KATAKURI!" 

It was like time itself stopped, like someone had dropped a heavy weight on your chest. You couldn't breath. You heard as the doors opened and the people in the room started clapping at the introduction of the engaged couple but you couldn't make your eyes turn to the door. 

_"Wow Katakuri is so lucky."_

_"She is so pretty."_

_"They look so good together."_

The knot in your throat grew with every compliment you heard about them. Keeping your eyes on your lap you heard as your friends quietly called your name, Brulee and Daf rubbing your knee and arm to try and snap you out of your head. When they suddenly straightened up and the smell of vanilla and leather met you nose you swallowed hard.

"These must be your other siblings?" a feminine voice said. 

"Yes. My brothers, Oven and Daifuku. My sister Brulee and... My best friend, Y/n..." 

Hearing that deep voice call your name you slowly lifted your eyes up to see Katakuri standing by the table and there beside him was a beautiful woman. She was only about a foot or so shorter than him with long silky looking black hair and bright purple eyes. A beta by the looks of it and perfect to the T. Her teal colored dress fit her frame, showing off her womanly curves and a fair amount of cleavage. Flawless skin and a sparkling white smile made her just as beautiful as he was handsome, she truly was perfect for him. As much as it shattered your heart you had to admit they did look good together. Forcing a smile you took in a deep breath. "It's nice to meet you Nebula. C..congratulations." you said, trying to keep your voice as even as possible. 

"Thank you! I had to admit when we were walking over I mistook you for another one of Katakuri's brothers... I've never seen a woman wear clothes like your's before." she said with a giggle. "But to each their own, No matter I am sure you and I will be best friends in no time." She said with a large smile as she tried to hold onto her finance's arm yet again only for him to shake her off. 

Snorting a little under his breath as the woman made the comment about her and y/n becoming best friends Oven felt as Daifuku elbowed his ribs. 

Seeing Y/n's eyes shoot down when the comment was made about her clothing he grit his teeth and stepped away from his.... bride. "Y/n... can we talk..." feeling Nebula move back beside him he growled a little, "In private?" Seeing his friend nod he walked with her towards the balcony, missing the dirty look that was being tossed their way by his soon to be wife. 

Letting Kata lead you to the empty balcony you heard the doors close behind you and walked over to the railing, closing your eyes and letting the cool night air wash over you. 

Looking to the female he swallowed thickly and closed his eyes. He didn't know what to say. Walking closer to her he stood beside her. "Y/n..." 

"She's very beautiful..." you finally said, keeping your eyes out over the city.

Caught off guard he shook his head and blinked slowly. "She..yes...I suppose she is...I..."

That knot was back and becoming harder to swallow, "Rich too..." 

She was rambling, something she only did when she was trying to cover up her emotions. "Y/n..."

"That means she probably has a high education. So Smar..."

"Y/N!" he snapped and heard her stop talking. Closing his eyes he moved his hand to rub his face. 

Looking up and trying blinking back tears you swallowed hard, refusing to show how hurt you truly were still you couldn't stop your next words, "Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were friends..."

Pulling his hand away from his face he grabbed her arm (and most of he upper body) and turned her towards him even though her eyes stayed down. "We are friends. You are my best friend y/n. I...." snapping his mouth shut when he realized what he was about to say he again felt the clenching in his chest. Looking down he sighed, "I didn't know. I just found out earlier today." 

Dropping your shoulders you looked up into his crimson eyes and felt your heart constrict. Using your devil fruit powers you grew to your full height and reached up to gently pull down his scarf just enough for you to see him and cup his cheek. "Kata I..." Your words stopped in your throat as the balcony door opened and Katakuri quickly pulled his scarf back up.

Watching the two through the window pane Nebula narrowed her eyes at how close the two were. Smirking she marched over to the door and took a deep breath before pushing it open and smiling. "There you are. Come on Katakuri my mother and father are looking for us." she said, skipping over and wrapping her arms around his large bicep. Looking to the other female she gave a smile and raised her brows, "Wow I didn't know you could get bigger although you are still pretty short compared to all of _US_ aren't you?" Feeling the alpha male stiffen she quickly reached out and grabbed hold of the female's wrist. Sensing something she narrowed her eyes. 

Frowning when she made the comment about your size you saw Katakuri go to say something before the beta reached out and grabbed your wrist in a tight grip. The next second you saw Katakuri relax and look to the female with a calm face. 

Looking from his bride down to y/n he blinked slowly. "You should go y/n. This is a family celebration." spoke in a cold voice. 

Gasping under your breath at his words you dropped your eyes from his, looking down at your feet and nodding. "If... that's what you want." you whispered. 

"Come on Katakuri." Nebula said letting go of the female's wrist and placing it on the alpha's hard abs to lead him inside.

Hearing the door shut you felt your body shrink down as small as it could, your heart breaking in your chest. Feeling something you opened your tear filled eyes and saw Brulee there. 

Looking down at her friend she didn't say a word as she crouched down and held out her hand for the omega to climb into. Holding her carefully she entered a mirror to take y/n back to her room. Carrying her over to the bed she sat the woman down on it and watched as she only moved over to the pillow and curled up in the massive bed. Even though she was tiny in this form Brulee knew her friend was crying, could see the small shaking of her back as she sobbed. Y/n was a tough woman, not your typical omega. Ever since they had known each other when they were little kids she had only seen her cry once and that was when that medic had told her she wouldn't be able to have children. Frowning she moved her hand forward to stroke down the woman's back with the tip of her finger. "I'm so sorry y/n." she said in a low voice but saw the omega only curl up tighter. 

...............................

It had been three days since the love of your life's engagement party and you had only seen him twice, both times that other woman, his... his bride had been hanging on his arm. Ever since that night he had changed, no longer did he seem to have time to talk to you or rather he didn't want to take the time. Sitting on the roof you grit your teeth as you heard that annoying laugh once again. Glancing down you saw her walking with her parents and a few of her friends she had brought with her to witness her marriage into the Charlotte family. Her little posse. Noticing Katakuri wasn't with them you perked up a little. Sliding down to your balcony you ran out of the room and out to find him. 

"Hey." you said, forcing a smile up at your best friend.

Snapping his eyes down he smiled behind his scarf, "There you are. I have been looking for you." he said.

Shocked you felt your heart warm a little, "Y..you have?" 

"Yes I..."

"Oh you found her." 

Looking behind you you saw Oven and Daifuku walking up. A little confused you grinned at the triplets. "Should I be nervous that the three of you were looking for me?" you asked with a light chuckle. 

"Not at all, we were going to go get some lunch and wanted to know if you would like to join us?" Daifuku grinned. 

"Yes Katakuri has told us you have a interesting story about a sea king that we have yet to hear." Oven said excitedly. 

Smiling at the familiar situation you nodded quickly. "Sure. What are we thinking?"

"Ramen?" Daifuku suggested and saw everyone nod. 

"Sounds good." you grinned, walking down the path with Oven on one side of you and Kata on the other. 

"Then you can make those new doughnuts." Katakuri hummed, his mouth watering at the thought.

"What new doughnuts?" 

"These ones I tried in the North Blue. They have this maple glaze and then..."

"Katakuri!" 

Snapping your eyes down the side trail you saw Nebula running towards the four of you. Instantly you felt a strong sense of uneasiness wash over you. Getting practically shoved out of the way as she pushed her way between you and Kata you were caught by Oven and grit your teeth. 

"Nebula you need to apologize, you almost made y/n fall." Daifuku said, looking to the woman with furrowed brows. 

Looking to the small female she let out a gasp, "Oh I'm sorry Y/n. I didn't even see you there." 

She was such a actress. Taking a deep breath you tried to calm you temper. "It's okay I..." 

"So what are you all doing?" She asked interrupting the woman.

Pulling his arm free from the woman he let out a huff. "We are going to have lunch." 

"Lunch with your brothers, Oh that sounds lovely. Mind if I join?" Nebula grinned, wrapping her hands around Katakuri's arm. 

"Actually Nebula it's only the four of..." you tried saying but were cut off yet again. 

"I am going to be your wife after all, shouldn't I be the one having lunch with you and your brothers?" she asked, looking up at her fiance. Seeing him look from her and then turn to look at y/n when she called his name she reached out and grabbed her wrist. When the alpha's eyes blinked slowly and his face relaxed she smirked. 

"Yes, you should." Katakuri said in a emotionless voice.

Feeling your heart drop and then your temper flare you growled "Don't touch me!" you snapped, shoving her hand from you and hearing her let out an over exaggerated gasp.

"What is wrong with you? Pathetic bitch." Nebula hissed. 

Before you could reply something was hitting you backwards making you fall to your ass. 

"You do not touch my wife!" Katakuri growled deeply.

"Brother!"

"Katakuri!" 

Lifting your shaking hand up to your mouth you pulled it away and saw blood on your fingertips. Swallowing the blood in your mouth you slowly lifted your eyes up to him. 

"I'm sorry Katakuri Honey but I don't think it is right for you to be friends with her when she is obviously trying to come between us." Nebula whined. 

"I will let nothing come between us. Don't worry my love she is no longer my friend." Katakuri spoke in a cold voice. 

Gasping you looked up into his crimson eyes, "Kata?" you whispered. For a moment you thought he may speak, his brows twitching and his eyes seeming to soften but before he could speak a word Nebula grabbed his hand again and stepped forward. 

"Don't even. You are so desperate it's pathetic. Why would he ever want someone like you when he can have someone like me?!" she hissed. 

"Now you just wait one sec.." Oven growled moving to say something to the woman but his older brother quickly came to her defense, letting out a deep growl. 

"No. She is right..." Katakuri said in a deep voice, "...I would never want her." he huffed. 

It was like someone had stabbed a knife straight through your heart. Your lip quivered and tears filled your eyes. Before anything more could be said you stumbled to your feet and ran as fast as you could. You could hear Oven and Daifuku scolding their brother but you didn't stop, knowing your heart wouldn't be able to take anymore of his hurtful words. Getting to your room you quickly grabbed your duffel bag from the wardrobe and tossed it to the bed. Grabbing all of your things you started stuffing them inside. You were so caught up you didn't even hear your name being called until you were spun around and looked up to see a concerned looking Brulee standing there.

Looking down at her friends tear streaked face she furrowed her brows, "Y/n? Y/n what's wrong?" she asked. Looking to the bag on the bed she snapped her eyes back to the omega. "Where are you..."

"I'm leaving Bru..."

"But you just got back and..."

"I can't..." chocking on a sob you looked up at her. "I can't stay anymore... I can't watch them... I can't..." Overcome with sobs you turned back and continued packing. "I can't watch him love another..." you finished. 

Shaking her head she tried grabbing things from her, "He doesn't love her y/n he..."

"He called her his love... he said we weren't friends anymore... he...." feeling a sharp pain in your heart you cried out and closed your eyes. "...he said he would never want mmmee..." 

Feeling y/n take the things from her, she just stood there in shock, this couldn't be true, Katakuri would never say such things to y/n. Looking to the omega that was in pure anguish she opened and closed her mouth a few times. She didn't know what to say, didn't know how to make her hurt go away. "Y/n that woman she..."

"She's perfect for him..." you sobbed. Grabbing your sword you wiped your eyes and looked down, feeling your heart clench again, "She's beautiful and smart. She's tall enough to hug him, to kiss him, to...Her family is rich, has things your mother could use and she..." Biting your lip and closing your eyes you subconsciously placed your hand over your lower abdomen, "she can give him children." you whispered, feeling another round of tears roll down your cheeks. "I have nothing to offer him Bru." 

Feeling her own eyes leaking tears she blinked. "But you love him." 

Tying off your bag you took a deep breath. "And it's because I love him that I have to let him go." you sighed out, feeling one of your tears hit your hand. 

Not knowing what else to say she watched as the female tossed her bag on her shoulder and grabbed her sword. Wiping her eyes she looked down at her, "Promise you will write?"

Nodding you gave her a sad smile. Moving forward you grew to your larger height so you could hug her better. "Thank you Bru... for being my friend, for everything. Please tell everyone I said goodbye and I'm sorry. I love you." 

"I love you too y/n. Please stay safe." she sniffled. 

Nodding you pulled away and gave her one last look before you walked out the door. After rounding up the majority of your crew you walked down the dock to your small ship. It wasn't the grandest ship, only a single mast but it was yours. You had worked and saved for years to finally buy a ship so you could travel the sea, hoping to find something on your father. Boarding The Golden Night you walked to the stern railing and sighed, watching Toto Land as you started sailing away. After being gone for two years you were happy to be able to come back, knowing that even though you had yet again come up empty handed in the search for your father you had Katakuri and your other friends. Now though it seemed the only thing you had left was to find your dad, whoever he was. Blinking you felt another tear fall from your lashes, "Goodbye Kit-Kat." you whispered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments help feed the muse. <3


	3. Family secrets

_Hearing a bunch of noise from out back you furrowed your brows and hopped down from the stool you had been standing on. Walking to the door you peeked outside to see nothing out of the ordinary. It was raining heavily per usual, maybe t was just the thunder. Going to shut the door you heard the strange noise again and swallowed hard. Looking to the bedroom door you bit your lip. Walking over you grabbed your mother's sword and struggled to hold it up. Opening the door you walked outside and saw the door to the small shed was cracked open. Looking down to the ground you noticed the footprints in the mud. Another notice made your eyes snap back up to the shed, something was in there. You didn't want to bother your mama, she was tired enough as it was, she needed rest. No you would have to be brave like she always told you to be. Taking a deep breath you walked over to the door and stuck your mother's sword into the crack before swinging it open and holding the sword up to strike whatever was inside but before you could get a good look you were being tackled to the ground. Letting out a gasp you dropped the sword and felt the mud soak into your clothes._

_Feeling your fight or flight instincts kick in you lashed out at whatever was attacking you, punching and smacking at your attacker. "Gaaa!" you cried out when the other what you now guess to be a person hit your chest. Growling you swung your leg up to kick the person from you. Following after them you landed a hard punch to their cheek but felt your knuckles get cut open as they hit something sharp. Whimpering you were shoved back and rolled around on the wet and muddy ground, continuing to fight what could possibly be your life with the stranger._

_"I THINK HE WENT THIS WAY!"_

_The sound of men yelling made the both of you stop your fight and you felt the 'he' freeze._

_"FIND HIM! HE'LL FETCH A HIGH PRICE IN THE AUCTION HOUSE!"_

_Shoving him from you you grabbed the sword and hurried form the house. You knew who those voices belonged to, you couldn't let them get you, mama had told you what they would do, they'd sell you. But that boy, they were trying to get him to sell him too. Stopping you saw him trying to find somewhere to hide, instantly going to your shed again. He had been hiding there. "Come on get inside. Hurry up before they get you." you told him. Seeing him look towards you but not move you ran back over and grabbed the front of his shirt before dragging him back into your small house. You didn't look to him as you hurried up and put the sword back where it went and went to blow out the candle. Hearing a loud knock on the door you stiffened. Looking to the boy you swallowed hard, "Go hide." you whispered. As soon as he moved you made your way to the door, you whole body shaking. Three more loud bangs on the door and you reached for the knob to open it. Looking up at the large male you licked your lips, "h..hello..."_

_"Well hello there girlie... we are looking for a boy, stole somethin' in town, have ya seen him?" he asked in a raspy voice._

_Shaking your head you heard him let out a deep hum._

_"Ya sure are mighty dirty darlin'..."_

_"Boss, there's some tracks over here in the mud leading to the shed." one of the other men behind him said._

_Growling he looked back to the little girl, "You wouldn't be lying would ya little one? You know lying is bad, I'd have to punish ya if ya were..." he said pulling a knife from his belt._

_"I'm not lying..."_

_"What's going on sweetie? Who's at the door?"_

_Snapping your eyes back to the bedroom door you saw your mother making her way over you. A sense of relief came over you as she moved beside you and looked to the man._

_"Vernon what are you doing here so late at night?" your mother asked, trying to make her voice sound stronger._

_"Well Miss Selena I was just askin' your daughter here if she had seen a young boy we are lookin' for, the lad stole somethin' from one of the shops in town and..."_

_"There is no boy here Vernon."_

_"You sure miss, my boys found some tracks out by yer shed there and..."_

_"It was me mama, I went out to close the shed door. I left it open earlier and the wind was blowing it so I went to go shut it but I slipped in the mud." You quickly spoke, looking up at her._

_"Firefly I told you not to go outside by yourself..."_

_"I know, I'm sorry mama." you said, looking down._

_Sighing she rubbed her dirty hair and went to speak again before she was overcome with a coughing fit._

_Furrowing your brows when you mother had to hold onto the door just to keep upright you saw the man scrunch up his face and step back._

_"Mmmm well I won't bother ya anymore Miss. Girly, ya see that boy and ya let me know now okay." he said, giving the girl a hard look._

_Nodding you quickly shut the door and locked it. Helping your mother back to her bed you pulled the blankets over her and looked down at her pale face when her hand cupped your cheek. "I'm sorry to wake you mama."_

_"Oh don't you apologize. I don't want you answering that door okay." she said and saw her nod._

_"I warmed up that soup you made..."_

_"Thank you firefly but I'm not very hungry... You eat okay. Eat and then take a bath and then go to bed. Don't you go out anymore."_

_"Yes mama." you whispered._

_Smiling she brushed back her blonde hair and sighed. "I love you y/n."_

_"I love you too mama." you smiled. Seeing her heavy eyes close you leaned down to kiss her cheek before pulling the blankets up and walking out, closing the door behind you. Looking out to the empty room you sighed, "You can come out now." you said in a quiet voice. Seeing a boy who looked to be the same age as you climb out from under the table you slowly moved towards him. He kept his face down but his crimson eyes watched you closely. Coming to stand in front of him you saw he was wearing threadbare clothes and was covered in mud like you. His hair was red and tilting your head you looked closer to his mouth._

_"Want to get any closer?" he snapped, lifting his face to look at the girl and giving her a good look at his teeth._

_Gasping a little you looked at his sharp teeth._

_Seeing the little girl smile he readied himself for some kind of joke or mean comment but instead she only looked to his eyes and gave him the sweetest smile he had ever seen._

_"Cool. I wish I had teeth like that."_

_Staring blankly at the weird girl he blinked a few times, not use to someone saying something positive about his mouth._

_"My name is y/n, what's yours?" you grinned._

_"K..Katakuri."_

_Looking back to the pot on the stove you sighed, no use in it going to waste. "Are you hungry Katakuri?" you asked and saw him only stand there before you giggled, "Come on, I'll make us some. How old are you?"_

_Shaking his head he followed the strange girl to the table, "Six."_

_"Really? I'll be six in a few months...."_

............................

"HE HIT HER?!" Brulee and Peros yelled. 

"Yep." Oven hummed, sitting in the chair with his arms crossed over his chest. 

"Bbbut... big brother has never layed a hand on her..." Brulee stuttered.

"I don't even think I have ever seen him yell at her..." Peros added. 

"Well he did." Oven grunted. 

"Said a bunch of hurtful things to her as well." Daifuku said, sitting beside his brother. 

"No wonder she left..." Perospero sighed. 

""I just don't understand, this is so unlike him. It is obvious he loves Y/n...." " Oven said with a shake of his head. 

"He's been in love with her since we were kids, both of them have..." Daifuku huffed.

"Yes but they are both too stubborn and worried about their own insecurities to confess." Brulee told them then thought of something and looked to the two of three triplets sitting on the couch, "Did he call Nebula his love?" she asked with furrowed brows. 

Thinking back Oven hummed and nodded. "Yea... I think he did."

"Also called her his wife." Daifuku

"Well that's strange considering he didn't even want to be in the same room as her." Peros told them. 

Knitting his brows Oven lifted his hand to rub his short beard, "You know come to think of it Katakuri was acting perfectly normal until she showed up, he was even trying to shake her off when she kept trying to touch him..."

"She always seems to be clinging to him, like she is some kind of leech or something." Daifuku scoffed.

"Her parents are the same way... it's like the moment she walks into the room their all over her, catering to her every need." 

Humming Oven knit his brows in thought. "There is something strange going on with her no doubt about it. I say we keep an eye on her, Katakuri as well." he said and saw them all nod.

.....................................

Letting out a long sigh you stared down into the amber liquid, trying to ignore the rowdy crowd of the pub you had chosen for the night. Docking at this small unnamed island a day ago most of your crew had set out to do their own thing while you sulked in your own depression at the pub. It was not the best place to be in so late at night, especially when you were actually an omega but trusting your necklace to keep your true status hidden and leaning your sword up against your table as a warning you had thankfully been left alone thus far. Although you couldn't help but feel like you were being watched, huffing you grabbed your glass, who the hell cares anymore. Tossing back your drink you waved down one of the waitresses for a refill. Closing your eyes you thought back for the thousandth time, trying to recall anything about your past. 

................................

_Dabbing at your mother's forehead you sniffled. She was getting cold, her skin clammy feeling. "Mama do you want me to make you some soup?" you asked. Remembering how when you were sick she had made you some and told you it would make you feel better. Watching her heavy, sunken eyes flutter open you licked your lips._

_"N..no baby. T..thank you though." she told you and then started coughing again._

_Hanging your head you grabbed the glass of water from the side table and brought it to her cracked lips. Once she had gotten her fill you placed it back on the table and moved to hold her large hand. "Mama when are you gonna be better?" you asked in a cracking voice. She just looked at you for some time her eyes filling with tears. When her other hand came up to brush back your unruly blond hair you leaned into her touch._

_"You look so much like your father, hair and all but your eyes... your eyes are mine at least." she smiled weakly._

_Grinning you looked to her neck, seeing the faint scar there from her claiming mark and swallowed hard. Going to speak she cut you off again._

_"I want you to have this.." she said, removing her necklace and holding it out with her shaking hands._

_Leaning down so she could out it on you you looked down at the stone that hung low around your neck. Feeling strange with it now on you furrowed your brows and looked to her._

_"I know it feels strange but you must keep it on at all times. You remember what I told you about keeping your status a secret, about the bad people that will want to take you?" she asked and you nodded your head. "This stone is a very special stone, it will hide you, make it seem like you are a beta..." she said and covered a cough._

_"Like everybody else?" you asked._

_"That's right baby. You will be safe and will be able to get treated right so you keep int on okay?" she asked and you nodded again. "Promise me y/n."_

_"I promise mama."_

_"Good girl." she sighed, her eyes fluttering and her hand on your face falling but her hand holding yours tightened a little. "I love you so much y/n, you know that right?" she asked in a soft voice._

_Nodding you sniffled, "I love you too mama."_

_"You are such a sweet girl, don't let this world ever stop you from being kind." she whispered, her eyes closing._

_"Mama..."_

_"I'm sorry firefly... I... can't stay.... find your father... find Ed..."_

_"Mama?" you asked when she didn't finish his name. "Mama find who?" you asked. Looking to her you saw her eyes closed, her hand that had been holding yours now limp. "Mama?!" you called, tears filling your eyes. Crawling over to her you gently shook her but she didn't wake up. "Mama?" you cried. "Mama wake up." you sobbed. "Please mama... don't leave me!" curling up beside her on the bed you laid your head on her still chest and cried._

.............................

It had been your friend Katakuri that had found you there hours later. The boy you had befriended over the past three months. He had come to bring you food, his siblings and him having been staying in your home to hide form the slavers and wait their own mother's return. Your mother had not been too thrilled but she had opened her home to the children once you told her he was your friend. He had seemed to quickly realize your mother had passed and you were in fact laying beside her lifeless body in shock. Carrying you to your own room he and his brothers had been able to dig a grave for your mother and carry her outside to be laid to rest. He had stayed by your side all night while you wept, even helping you make a cross out of some sticks you had found. A few weeks later their mother returned to the island where she had dropped them all off at. When the notorious Big Mom had said they were leaving Katakuri had quickly told her that you would be coming with them, Perospero quickly coming to his aid and explaining everything you had done to them and that you had no one else. She had merely rolled her eyes and proclaimed that you were Katakuri's responsibility. The two of you had been inseparable since, the only time you were apart being when you had decided to go look for your father when you were sixteen. 

Not surprisingly the memory had done nothing but bring you more pain. Pain remembering your mother's death and pain in realizing that for the first time since you were five you no longer had you best friend. Rubbing your face you sighed. She had never spoken of your father before her deathbed. All you knew was the words she had spoken that night. You looked like him, or at least you had. He had blond hair that you had inherited and his name started 'Ed'. Where the hell did you go from that?

"Edwin? Edgar? Edain? Eddison? E..."

"Edward actually." a casual voice said.

Snapping your eyes up to the male voice you saw a tall man standing in front of your table. He wore a yellow stripped suit with a high collared yellow shirt underneath. There was a small amount of scruff along his chin and upper lip and he had a very relaxed looking face. Furrowing your brows at the male you saw him give you a smile. 

Placing his hand on the back of the other chair he smiled at the girl. "Mind if I sit with you for a moment?" he asked.

Before you even answered he had pulled out the chair and sat in it. "I'm sorry but do I know you?"

Chuckling he looked to the girl and smiled, "Ooohhh we have met before, although you were too young to remember." he told her and then sighed softly, "My name is Borsalino, most call me Kizaru..."

Stiffening at the name of the vice admiral you saw him still remained relaxed. 

"...but you y/n, can call me uncle." he said with a proud smile.

...................................

Sitting at the long table with the rest of her siblings, mother and Nebula's family, Brulee narrowed her eyes. Something was going on, and looking to her other siblings she knew they saw it as well. Their brother, Katakuir was just sitting there at the table with the woman hanging on his arm, or holding his hand, always she was touching some part of him. Their mother had at one point brought up y/n's departure and the alpha male had seemed to come out of whatever state of mind he was stuck in, his eyes quickly looking over all the faces in the room and his brows tightly knit together but before he could say a word Nebula had grabbed his hand again...

"Yes it is sad she left, I thought we were going to hit it off and become friends but she was rather unkind to me. Wasn't she honey?" she asked, looking into Katakuri's eyes.

"Yes. I am glad she is gone." he had said making even his mother raise her brows. 

That wasn't all either, her family was acting just as strange. Whenever one of them was asked something about their home island or family life they always looked to Nebula. The female was always the one to answer the questions as well, even when they were directed to either her mother or father. 

Bouncing his knee under the table Oven looked down to the beat female and raised his chin. "So Mrs. Verxion what was Nebula like as a child?" he asked. Just as he could have guessed the woman kept up that plastered on smile and looked to her daughter for the answer any normal mother would know. 

"I was a kin..."

"I actually asked your mother Nebula not you." Oven cut her off, his eyes narrowing. Looking back to the older woman he rose his brow. 

"Whatever Nebula says is the truth." the woman said, her smile never faltering.

Nebula was quick to laugh it off before going into a long story of her seemingly perfect childhood. Looking to his siblings they all shared a look and knew none other them were buying it. 

Walking down the hall with Oven, Daifuku and Perospero, Brulee grit her teeth. "So what are we going to do now? This is obviously some big scam. The bitch is doing something to big brother and I am pretty certain she has the rest of her so called family under her spell as well." 

"We should just kill her." Oven said. 

"No, we can't do that, not without showing mama that she is lying otherwise she will drain all of us for ruining her plans." Perospero told them. 

"What are you all scheming about?" Cracker asked, quickly walking up to the rest of his siblings. 

"Nothing that you need to worry about." Daifuku said, not wanting to involve another one of their siblings in this mess. 

"Aww come on, I'm older than Brulee, I should be allowed to scheme too." he grinned. 

Huffing out Oven looked to Brulee, "We need to talk about this in a safer place." 

Understanding Brulee pulled them all through the nearest mirror so they could figure our their next move.

.................................

grabbing the entire bottle from the waitress as she passed by you quickly filled your glass and swallowed down the amber liquid. Looking back up at the man, your uncle, you shook your head. "So let me just see if I got this all correct... My mother was a marine..."

" A captain to be more precise but yes." Borsalino grinned, tilting his head. 

"Right. Okay and my father's name is Edward Newgate... otherwise known as Whitebeard?!" you asked, looking to him with wide eyes. 

"Yes, although you may want to keep it down a firefly." he said, scratching at his cheek and glancing around the shady pub.

"What did you call me?" you asked in a whisper. Hearing him hum you licked your lips, "You called me firefly.."

Smiling he looked to his niece, "Yes, your mother called you that all the time." he told her. 

Swallowing hard you took a deep breath. 

"I am sure you have some questions y/n and I will answer them as best I can." Reaching into his inside pocket he pulled out the contents and placed them on the table in front of her. "I also have these for you, letters that your mother and father wrote each other." he told her. 

Reaching for the letters you looked down and saw your mother's hand writing and grinned. 

"I also have this for you..." Placing the ring in her hand he sighed, "He gave that to her when he asked her to marry him." 

Looking down at the gold ring with a large opal set in the middle of it, surrounded by little blue sapphires, you smiled and ran your thumb over the smooth stone. "They were married?" you asked.

Sighing he looked at her, "No, they never got the chance." seeing her confusion he grinned softly, "It would be easier if I started from the beginning." When she nodded he smiled. "Well I suppose it started when your mother decided she was going to go after the famous Whitebeard..." he chuckled. 

Over the next hour or more you listened to your uncle tell you about your mother. He told you how she was stubborn but kind, how she refused to let her status of an omega deiced her place in life. He told you about how her and your father played a game of cat and mouse for months and somewhere along the lines they had fell in love. The relationship between them, a marine and a pirate was taboo so they kept it hidden. Sneaking away to private locations when they could they wrote letters when they were away. When he had asked her to marry him, to give up her career of a marine she had asked him for another year, just one more year and he had accepted. During that time the world government had heard about them, along with a few pirate crews that were against Whitebeard's. Being pregnant with you she had ran, faked her own death before moving from island to island in all hopes you would be safe. 

"...she never told him about you. As far as I know he thought she had died when she had faked her own death." 

"But why wouldn't she had just went to him, wouldn't we had been safe with him?" you asked.

"She was going to go to him after a while, she wanted to wait until it was safer, wait until everything blew over... your father has many enemies y/n and the world government would never allow a child between a notorious pirate and one of their own Captains to live." he told her and saw her look down and nod. "I had talked to her a few months before she passed, she told me she planned on leaving soon, said she was going to go back to Edward. That she was going to bring her family together..."

"But she got sick before we could go..." you whispered, knowing the ending.

Humming he took a deep breath. "Yes. It seems they were tapping into our call. They sent an agent to go take are of you, I am guessing Selena took care of them since you are still alive but..."

"They got her." you said, having to force down the knot in your throat. 

"Yes." 

It was your fault, she had died because of you. It was supposed to be you. Feeling your eyes fill with tears you bit your lip. 

"When I couldn't get up with her I went to the island you had both been on. I was told by the villagers that your mother had passed. When I went to the home I saw the grave but you were gone..." 

Sniffling you nodded. "Big Mom took me in... Kat...her children they.. they were my friends." 

"Yes I heard, you ended up with one of the emperors after all." he chuckled. "I have been trying to find you to give you those and tell you what your mother what have wanted you to know, the truth." 

"Thank you." you told him, seeing him give you a warm smile. 

"Now that you know the truth what will you do?" he asked her. 

Thinking you looked down at the ring before looking back up at him. "Go meet him I suppose. I've been looking for my father all these years and know I finally know who he is." you grinned. 

Chuckling he nodded and stood. "That is what I thought you would say, here." 

Taking the piece of paper you smiled, a vivre card. 

"This will lead you to him. When you see him, tell him I said Helllooo." he told her with a smile. Looking down at the girl he looked into the eyes that looked exactly like his sister's and sighed. "I am sorry that it took me this long to find you firefly... I'm sorry I wasn't there when you and your mother needed me. Not a day goes by when either of you were not in my thoughts." 

Seeing how sad he was you stood and hugged him around his middle. 

Shocked he tensed at first but then sighed and relaxed, moving his arms to hug her back. "Stay safe... and out of trouble, I am a Vice admiral after all." 

Giggling you nodded. "Thank you...Uncle." you said and saw his smile grow. With a final goodbye you were making your way back to your ship, calling for your crew on the way. Holding out the piece of paper in your hand you saw it move northwest and smiled, time to go meet your father. 

........................................

"Are we sure this is going to work? Peros asked in a hushed voice. 

"It has too, there is no way she doesn't have devil fruit powers." Oven said. 

"Yes and I have searched through every book in the library, there is no record of her so called island anywhere." Daifuku added. 

"Do you have those missing peoples posters?" Brulee asked their oldest brother and saw him nod. "Cracker do you have the cuffs?" 

"Yep." he smiled, holding up the two sets of sea prism handcuffs. 

"Alright then, let's do this." Brulee nodded.

Opening the door to the large throne room he saw his mother, brother, Nebula and her parent in the room. His mother snapped her eyes over to them and frowned.

"What are you all doing here? We are discussing wedding details." Big Mom said, slamming down her fist on her armrest. 

"I'm sorry mama but there is something we think you really need to see." Oven told her then looked to the beta woman. "That woman is lying to you and manipulating Katakuri..." 

"What?! No! Katakuri loves me, I wouldn't manipulate him, isn't that right honey?" she asked. 

"Yes." Katakuri said behind his scarf. 

"Yea right." Cracker huffed, walking over to the woman to retrain her. 

"Get your hands off of me! Don't touch me! Katakuri, are you going to let them do this to your wife to be?" she wined, her eyes looking into his red ones and her hand trying to reach out to touch him. 

Seeing their brother go to defend the woman Oven and Daifuku hurried over ot grab him, catching the cuffs when Cracker tossed them a pair and snapping them on Katakuri's wrists before he could use his powers. Holding him tightly they struggled, even with the cuffs he was still strong as hell. 

"What is going on here?!" Big Mom yelled. 

"Mama that woman isn't who she says she is, she isn't from some rich family, they don't own a sugar cane plantation, those aren't even her real parents!" Brulee told her mother. 

"YOU ARE ALL LYING?!" Nebula yelled before Cracker covered her mouth to keep her quiet. 

"It's true mama look!" Peros said, quickly defending his sister and running towards his mother to show her the missing people posters of the man and woman that were supposedly Nebua's parents. "See that is them, Becky and Cho, they went missing over a year ago, look here are their real children and it says they are from the East blue." he showed her, letting her snatch the paper form him. 

"That's not all mama, that island she told you she was from, I searched through every book in the library and I can' find anything on it, it doesn't exist." Daifuku said, still holding his struggling brother. 

Steaming with anger Big Mom looked to the girl and then to her son who was acting like he had gone mad. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH KATAKURI?!" she yelled. 

"Easy mama, this bitch has devil fruit powers. From what I can figure she is able to manipulate people. She has had big brother under her spell since the engagement party..." Cracker said. Snapping the cuffs on her and making Katakuri, her 'mother and father' all fall to the floor. 

Groaning Katakuri went to try and rub hsi face but found his arms bound behind him. Snapping his eyes up he saw his siblings and mother there along with Nebula and her parents who were also on the floor. "What is going on?" he asked. "Why..why am I..."

"Here you go brother." Oven said as he unlocked the cuffs, holding out his hand and helping his brother up. 

Looking around his eyes fell to Nebula and he felt enraged, all the memories from the past week coming back to him. "You! Conniving whore!" he growled, marching over to her. 

"KATAKURI STOP!" Big Mom said. 

Stopping he grit his teeth and starred daggers at the woman. 

"THE TRUTH NOW!" 

Panting Nebula snapped her eyes to the emperor. "You want the truth fine! Your stupid children were right about all of it.. there is no sugar cane plantation, there is no money and those pathetic worms over there aren't my parents. I lied about all of it so that I could marry into your powerful family. I would have slowly wiggled my way up and then before you knew it I would have had all of you as my slaves. It was so easy! It was the perfect plan!"

"Not so perfect considering it didn't work..." Oven huffed. 

"It would have if hadn't been for that little bitch!" Nebula snapped. Smirking she looked back to Cracker. "Oh and you were wrong about one thing, My devil fruit isn't manipulation. I steal affection, I steal love." Looking back to Katakuri she smiled. "How do you think I made you fall head over heels for me? How do you think I had you in the palm of my hand?!... I took the love you have for that pathetic y/n as my own! That little omega that holds your heart, I made you forget her, break her and toss her aside like the trash she..." 

Wrapping his hand around the woman's throat he lifted her up from the floor and snarled behind his scarf. 

"Are you that stupid woman, you can't even tell a person's status?" Perospero chuckled. 

Scratching at the alpha's hand she cut her eyes at the oldest Charlotte before she took notice of Brulee's look and smirked. "You are the stupid ones, all but you there Brulee, seems you and I are the only ones that know little y/n's secret." 

Hearing the woman's words he and everyone else all looked to Brulee with wide eyes. 

"No way...'

"Not possible..."

"Brulee?"

"IS IT TRUE?!" 

Flinching at her mother's loud voice Brulee looked down and nodded. 

"Oh my.."

"Fucking hell..." 

"How... how did we not know?"

"Wow she had you all fooled." Nebula laughed. 

"I'm sorry, she didn't want anyone to know, she didn't want to be treated differently." Brulee said before her eyes fell to her big brother. "Big brother please I wanted to tell you, all of you, but she begged me not to...I'm sorry." 

It felt like he had been punched in the gut, his mind was running so fast, thinking back to all the signs. The sound of more laughter made his eyes snap down to the woman in his hold. 

"A little omega out there all on her own... I wonder what would happen if someone let it slip that there was an unclaimed omega that had just set sail from Toto Land Island?... I do hope no one finds her, I hear her kind sell for a high price..." 

Squeezing harder he heard her let out a choking sound and growled. "Mother." he grit out through his sharp teeth. 

"Go ahead." 

Looking into her eyes he continued adding pressure slowly, watching her eyes show fear and then panic before he heard a crack, her neck snapping in his grip. Dropping her lifeless body to the floor he started walking towards the door. 

"Wait? Katakuri where are you going?" Oven asked. 

"To go get my bride, my real one." he growled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments. They make my day and they really do help!


	4. Breaking Point

"And just who are you? What reason do you have for requesting to board my ship and speak with me?" 

Looking up to the giant of a man you felt your heart hammering in your chest. He was sitting in this massive chair that looked more like a thrown looking down at you with a mixture of amusement and annoyance. Memorizing every little detail about the man you felt a warming in your chest at the wavy blond locks that your mother had said you inherited from him. His eyes were a yellow color with the smallest amount of wrinkles at each side. He had a strong jaw and brow with his large crescent white mustache under his nose, not a hair out of place. The build of his body was all muscle and looking to his huge hands you knew he could easily crush you if he so wanted. And you thought Katakuri and his brothers were big. Remembering he had asked you a question you swallowed hard and looked up to him. "M..my name is y/n...I..I'm your daughter." you spoke, your voice trembling with nerves. Everything went quiet after that and you watched as he just stared at you for some time before he let out a loud laugh, when some of his crew joined in you felt your brows furrow. 

"You can't be serious girl!? You think some measly little runt like yourself could be my pup?!" he asked and then started laughing again. 

"I do. I..."

"No." he said in a deep voice standing from his chair to look down even further on the girl. "I don't know what kind of trick you are trying to play girl. Money, is that what you want? Or is it fame? Either way you will get nothing from me!"

Feeling your heart clench you shook your head and looked up to him. "Please if you will just list..."

"ENOUGH!" he yelled, the entire ship shaking from he roar. "I grow tired of people like you trying to claim to be my spawns. I am not your father girl. In fact I feel sorry for the man who is. Who would want a pathetic runt like you as a child?" he huffed, his emotions getting the better of him.

Gasping a little under your breath you dropped your eyes to your feet when you felt your lip begin to quiver and your eyes fill with tears. 

Looking down at the small girl he saw her curl up some and sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "Get off my ship. If I ever see you around my territory again I won't show mercy." he said in a deep voice before turning and walking to his own cabin. 

Hearing him walk away and then the slam of a door you swallowed hard, trying to push down the lump that was growing in your throat. 

"You heard him girl." one of his men said. 

Pushing your hand into your pocket you heard as they all stiffened, seeing some of them place their hands on their swords out of the corner of your eye. Walking forward you went up the few steps to his large chair. 

"Hey, hey what do you think you ar..." One went to say but was cut off by Marco holding up his hand. 

Lifting your shaking hand up you reached up to put the ring and vivre card on the seat, a silent tear falling from your eye as you looked to the cabin door. Sniffling you rubbed your hand over your wet cheeks and dropped your head before turning and walking back towards the side of the ship so you could climb the ladder down to your own ship. Once on your own ship you didn't look to any of your crew, making your way to your own little room. 

"Where now Y/n?" Vic asked in his deep voice. 

"Anywhere." you told the beta male in a emotionless voice. Nothing else was said as you closed the door and moved over to your bed. Curling up you heard as Vic gave the orders, where to you didn't know, didn't care. You felt numb. Finding your father had been your goal since your mother had died and now you had. He was your last hope at happiness, last chance at a family. Now though that was all gone. You had nothing. Sure you could have probably tried to prove to him that you were in fact his daughter but what was the point? He didn't want you... no one did. So what did you do now?

................................

It had been a few days since you had been denied by your father and you had not came out of your room. Vic and some of the others tried bringing you food but you turned them away, you didn't want anything, well anything but alcohol. Choosing to drown away your sorrows in whatever kind of alcohol was on ship you layed in bed, contempt on wasting away. Having fell asleep you were awoken by what sounded like cannons. Snapping your eyes open you looked around your dark room and then heard yelling coming from outside. 

"Y/n! Y/n we got company!" Vic yelled. 

Jumping out of bed you grabbed your sword and ran for the door. As soon as you opened it you were blasted back by a cannonball hitting the mast, sending splinters of wood everywhere. A little dazed by the blast you stood and again grabbed your sword which had fallen to the deck. Hearing yelling you looked to see people boarding your ship. Seeing one of the men go to cut down Jack you quickly moved to his defense. Swiping your sword through the sir you blocked his attack and then brought your sword around to cut his head from his shoulders. 

"Y/n look out!" Ripper yelled, knocking you to the ground to keep a bullet form hitting your chest. 

"Ooff!" you gasped out, his large body crushing you. "Ripper get off me." you said but he didn't move. Pushing on his body he rolled to the deck and you noticed the bullet had hit him. Furrowing your brows you looked to your crew mate and felt rage. Snapping your eyes to the other ship you let out a roar, you didn't recognize the jolly roger but whoever they were, they were going to pay. Grabbing your sword you charged forward, cutting down every man you saw. Your crew were loyal and they would fight hard to save each other but there was too many. All too soon it was only you left and you yelled out as you swung your sword towards one of the men. Feeling a sharp pain in your thigh you cried out and felt your left leg grow weak under you. Panting you refused to give up, you wouldn't go out without a fight. Charging towards another you heard a gun and choked out as it hit you in the shoulder making you drop your sword. Looking up to the men you grit your teeth and glared at them, their laughing only making you all the more angry. Using your devil fruit powers you grew larger and again went for them, hell bent on at least ringing one of their necks. A hard hit to the back of your head made you fall to the deck and your body shrink back down to it's normal size. Feeling dazed you panted and went to push yourself up but before you could someone stepped on your back and held you down. Feeling something get snapped onto your wrist you grunted out and struggled but it was no use. 

"Well done boys, well done." a male voice called. 

Lifting your chin some you looked to the large male that was walking towards you and narrowed your eyes. Seeing him crouch down in front of you, you snarled when he gripped your face in his hand, baring your teeth. 

"Well aren't you a feisty one." he chuckled. Tilting her face a little he looked her over and rose a brow. "We sure this is the one?" he asked one of his other men. 

Looking over the girl's face he smirked and nodded. "Yes sir."

Humming he smirked, "Well she doesn't look like much but even if she isn't the one she will at least provide entertainment."

Growling you moved your head and bot down on his hand hard. Hearing the crunch of his bone between your teeth and then him scream you were forced to let go when something hard kicked your side, knocking the breath from you. 

"GRRRAAA!" he roared, looking down at his bleeding hand and then to the girl. "You are going to regret that." he snarled before kicking the side of her head and knocking her unconscious. "Lock her up in the brig." he told his men and watched as one came over and heaved her over his shoulder to carry her to their ship. "Wait." he said when he saw something hanging from her neck. Reaching over he lifted the stone in his hand and huffed, "Playing beta huh?" he said before tugging the necklace from her neck and tossing it to the floor. Sniffing the female he grinned, "We got ourselves an omega boys!" he yelled and heard his crew cheer. Nodding his head to the male he watched him take the omega away. Looking over the small ship he huffed. "Search it for anything valuable and then leave it to the sea." 

"Yes sir!"

..............................

Closing his eyes he thought back on everything that had happened, he remembered all of it now. He remembered how he had ignored her, how he had belittled her, hit her and worst of all, he had made her cry. He hadn't seen her cry since they were children, not since her mother had died. Then there was the news he just been informed of, she was an omega. Y/n was an omega. They were best friends and somehow he hadn't known. It hurt both his feelings knowing that she had kept this from him for twenty years and also his pride. He was an alpha, how the fuck could he not have seen the signs, there was so many of them. For one she was small, but in his defense most people were to him. Second she so good with children, always had been, every child took right to her. Next there was his attraction to her and not just physical. No he loved being around her and he had never been a people person. He hated if anyone touched her, especially if it was another male. God he was such a fucking idiot. One thing was for certain though, when he did find her they would have a long talk and she would never be allowed out of his sight again. No some way or another she would be his wife, he would accept no other.

He had been sailing for four days now and there was no sight of y/n's ship. Holding her Vivre card in his hand he saw it move still in the direction they were going. As of yesterday morning the edge of it had started burning, she was in trouble. He needed to find her and he needed to find her now. The knowledge that her life was in jeopardy put him on edge. 

"Whitebeard ship up ahead..." 

Looking out he saw the large ship and growled. He didn't like asking for help but right about now he was willing to do anything to find his love before it was too late. 

...............................

Sitting at his desk Whitebeard looked at the ring held between his large fingers in sorrow and shame. Marco had knocked on his door about a good ten minutes after he had left the girl on the deck, his daughter. Being too caught up in his own emotions he had dismissed the man quickly. It wasn't until later that night did he hear another round of knocks on his door and this time let his second in command inside. 

_"Hey pops, that girl the one from earlier, she left this on your chair before she left along with a vivre card that seems to be pointing to you." Marco told his captain, getting his attention._

_Sitting up from the bed he looked to see what it was that the girl had left and when he took notice of what it was he felt his blood run cold._

Now he sat in his room, having given the orders to find her days prior. While he had set sail only hours after her, her ship was lighter and smaller, there was no telling how far ahead she was or even which was she was headed. The knowledge that he may not find her ate at him and he felt nothing but regret. She had been telling the truth, she was his daughter and somehow he had known she was but he had just assumed he was getting his hopes up like the times before. This time though he had screwed up. The look on her face when he had said those awful things to her, he would never be able to get her look of heartbreak out of his head. He had dismissed her like she was nothing more than some common beggar. He hadn't even given her the chance to explain. Closing his eyes he could see her, standing there with her head hung low and her shoulders curling in on her. Worst was the fact that he hadn't even gotten a good look at her, hell he couldn't even recall what she said her name was. The only thing that he really remembered were her eyes, they should have been proof enough, the same sapphire blue eyes as her mother. 

Sighing he looked to the vivre card, the one he had given to Selena all those years ago, it had a small heart in the right-hand corner along with 'Ed' the nickname she had always called him. Closing his eyes tight he pictured his lost love's face and clenched the ring, "Forgive me Selena. I swear I will make it right." he said in a deep voice. 

"POPS, THERE'S A SHIP ON THE HORIZON, LOOKS LIKE IT'S ONE OF BIG MOM'S!" 

Hearing this he growled, he didn't have time for this. He was in no mood for that damn woman or any of her children. Pocketing the ring he headed out to the deck and looked out to see the ship Thatch had yelled to him about. It wasn't Linlin's, wasn't big enough, had to be one of her children but what reason did they have for coming into his territory. Watching as the ship got closer he saw a young male standing at the front with his arms crossed and something covering the lower part of his face. At first he thought they were going to keep going but to his surprise the came up beside his own ship and the young male walked over to speak. "You must have some big balls boy! What the hell are you doing in my territory?!" He yelled. 

Growling under his breath he stepped forward to the edge of the railing. "I have no ill intent. I am looking for one of my own, was wondering if you had seen them?" he asked. He was no fool he knew the male could sink his entire ship if he so wanted. 

"There has been no other of Lin's ships stupid enough to cross into my boarders but you."

Gritting his teeth he took a deep breath to calm his temper. He didn't have time for this. "It wouldn't have been flying one of our flags, the captain has her own, a skull with set of wings behind it..."

"Pops, that girl, that's what her flag looked like..." Vista told him. 

Tensing he looked to the male. "This girl, what would her name be boy?" he asked. 

He didn't really know if he should tell him but he didn't much have a choice. "Y/n. Have you seen her?"

Y/n. His daughter's name was y/n. This boy knew her, how he didn't know. He didn't much like the idea of one of Lin's children looking for her. Narrowing his eyes he went to speak but saw the boy place his hands on the railing. 

"Have you seen her or not?!" he growled, his patience growing thin. When the male still didn't answer he grit his teeth, turning he went to give the command to keep going when he heard a smack and looked to see a walk-board being put between their ships, Whitebeard himself coming across. 

"How do you know her?" Whitebeard asked. 

"It is none of your concern. I do not have time for this." he said, looking up as the male walked over to him. 

"I suggest you watch your tone boy and answer my questions. How do you know her? Why are you..."

"POPS LOOK!"

Snapping his eyes to the man on Whitbeard's ship he saw him pointing and looked out to see a small ship floating in the water. "Y/n." he said. Running to the front of the ship he used his powers to fly across the water and land on top of the destroyed ship. 

Looking at the small ship he saw the mast blown in half, some of the ship was on fire. He stiffened as they got closer, bodies littered the deck that was stained red with blood. "No." he muttered. 

Looking over the bodies Katakuri saw some he knew and some he didn't. "Y/n!?" he yelled, listening for any reply. Hearing something he hurried into the small cabin, ducking his head to fit through the door. Looking over towards the desk he saw one of her crew members, Vic. Hurrying over to the man he saw a large gash in the man's chest and blood covering the front of his shirt. 

"Ka...kuri.." Vic choked out.

"Vic, what happened? Where's y/n?" he asked. 

"...attacked... night.. Y/n theeey ...took... er'..." he said before he was overcome with coughing, blood falling from his mouth. 

"Who took her Vic?" he asked, he could hear more people coming aboard.

"..No...flag...no names..." he said, his voice growing weaker. 

Seeing the man's life fading he went to stand but Vic grabbed his vest. 

"She..... th..ey... know...om..ega..." he told him, pushing his hand into the alpha's larger one before he let out his last breath.

Looking down to his hand he saw y/n's necklace, the one she had always wore. Seeing blood on it he closed his eyes and stood. Noticing one of Whitebeard's men come forward and look over the man, checking his pulse before sighing and dropping his head he knew Vic had passed. Looking over the room he saw it had been searched and torn apart. Still there were a few things of hers laying about. Walking out to the deck he looked to one of his own crew members, "Grab her things. Quickly."

"Yes master Katakuri." 

Seeing Whitebeard staring at him he growled and used his powers to fly up to him. "I don't have time to answer your questions. I'm running out of time." he told the male, holding up y/n's burning vivre card. When the man looked honestly distraught by the sight he narrowed his eyes. 

Looking to the Vivre card and then the necklace hanging from the young male's hand he closed his eyes. "Does she where that, have you ever seen her without it on?" he asked. 

"No. What does that hav..."

Opening his eyes he looked to the male, "It was her mother's, a concealing stone. She is an omega too isn't she?"

Knitting his brows he looked up to the male and then it hit him. "She found you... you are her father." 

Seeing the other's come back onto their ships with things in their arms he looked back to the male, "Give Marco the card, he'll get us to her. You and I have much to discuss." 

....................................

Every breath you took sent a shock of pain throughout your body. Starring down at the same spot on the floor you had been looking at for hours you tried to focus on your little day dream instead of the pain. Screaming out as the wooden cane smacked against your back again your body arched, your hands attempting to pull on the sea prism stone chains holding you up. 

"Just tell us what we want to know girly and the pain will stop." the male said. Seeing the woman remain silent he growled, grabbing a fistful of her hair he snatched her head back to look into her eyes. "TELL ME! I know you know! You think they care about you?! You think you mean anything to them!" 

Staying silent you looked into his eyes, hearing him snarl before he raised his fist and brought it down on your left cheek hard enough to make you see stars.

Watching the woman's body fall limp, only being held on her knees by her chained wrists he growled and brushed his hair back out of his face. Taking a few deep breaths to regain his composer he walked towards the door before turning to her. "You will talk girl. Maybe not today or tomorrow but eventually you will tell me everything I want to know about the Big Mom pirates." he snapped before opening the door and slamming it shut. 

Your eye was quickly swelling shut and you could feel blood running down your face. Allowing your right eye to close you went back to your thoughts. Katakuri would be getting married today... if you had your days right anyway, either that or it was yesterday. You bet he looked handsome, he always was but imagining him all dressed up in a suit was nice. He would no doubt still wear his scarf but either way the image alone made you smile. Just for a moment you imagined it was you walked down the isle towards him. He would turn to look at you and he would smile behind his scarf, the tops of his scars, wrinkling enough to give it away. For once you would wear a dress and Kata would think you looked pretty, that you were beautiful. The two of you would dance and celebrate all night before going back to your shared room. 

"...don't worry about the bitch, she can have food when she talks..."

Licking your busted lips you let out a shaky breath and drifted back into your mind. The both of you would be happy. There would be cute little moments like before. You would both cook together and talk and laugh and just be a couple. You swallowed hard at the thought of what his lips would feel like against yours. You would bet money his lips were soft and sweet from all the doughnuts he eats. His teeth would touch your cheeks but you wouldn't mind, you had always found his teeth cute not scary. Imagining his arms wrapped around you, holding you, you sighed, what you wouldn't give to have him hold you just one more time. 

When another scene played in your head you felt your eyes tear up. It was one of the both of you sitting in his massive bed. You were lounged back in the nook of his arm that was wrapped around you. A proud and happy smile was on his face as he looked down at what was in your arms. A tiny baby, their hair just a few shades lighter than their father's. Cute chubby cheeks and fingers that would hold onto the tip of his finger as he brushed their little hand. Then their eyes would flutter open and look up at you with nothing but love. Katakuri would kiss the top of your head and tell you those three words you always dreamed of hearing, "I love you." 

Feeling the tears roll down your cheek you sighed. None of that would ever be a reality or at least not with you. Katakuri would marry Nebula and she would give him the family you never could. He would be happy and that was all that mattered. You could only hope your suffering would end soon.


	5. Found

Feeling blood drip from your mouth and run down your chin to fall into the large puddle on the floor you blinked slowly and listened to the two men talk outside of the room. 

"Are you questioning my decisions?" the man that had been beating you for the past... you didn't even know how long it had been... said in an annoyed voice

"No! No boss all I am saying is well the girl isn't talking. She hasn't said one thing about the Big Mom pirates. She's ain't gonna hold up much longer so maybe we should just cut our losses and sell her..."

"Sell her?! Do you know how much treasure Big Mom has on her island?!"

"Yea but that girl's an omega, they go for a high price, I ain't seen no claiming mark on er' either. An unclaimed omega is rare, more rare than even mermaids..."

Hearing the other male hum you closed your eyes, God you'd rather die than be someone's slave. Just kill me. Please just let me die.

"If the bitch doesn't talk by the end of the day we'll sell her." 

"Yes boss." 

Looking up when the door opened you glared at the male who narrowed his eyes at you. 

"I'm guessing you heard all that?" he huffed. When she still didn't answer he shook his head and grabbed her small neck in his hand. "So what's it gonna be girl? You tell me what I want to know and I'll let you go."

Lies. All of it was lies, even if you told him what he wanted to know he would still sell you. You weren't stupid like he thought you were. Besides even if Big Mom wasn't the nicest person she had still taken you in and her children were your friends, you would never betray them. You would never betray the man you loved. Spitting blood on his face you heard the deep growl leave his throat as his hand tightened around your neck. 

"You've done it now bitch." he growled. Pulling his knife from his belt he held it up for her to see before he dragged it down her breastbone, leaving a bloody trail and cutting up the front of her shirt. 

Gritting your teeth you tried to hold back your cry of pain, your eyes closing tightly. When he stopped the knife at your diaphragm you tried to breath in as much as you could with his hand squeezing your throat. 

"If you beg I just might forgive y...AHH!"

Swinging your foot up you kicked him in the groin as hard as you could, taking in a sharp breath when he released his hold on your neck to fall to his knees. Whimpering at the intense agony in your chest from what you assumed was your many broken ribs you looked down at him and grit your teeth. Wrapping your hands around the chains connecting your cuffs to the ceiling you lifted you used all your strength to lift your body up, giving your leg the momentum to land a hard kick to his back. Out of energy you let go and dropped back down to your feet, your toes barely touching the floor as your body swung a little. 

Groaning and growling the man pushed himself up from the floor, his balls throbbing along with his middle back. Looking to the omega with fire in his eyes he moved over to grab the wooden cane from the corner. 

Seeing him swing the cane through the air you closed your eyes tight and thought of Katakuri. 

....................................

Sitting in the office of his mother's old cremate he kept his eyes closed. Marco, Whitebeard's second in command had come into the room a little over an hour ago and showed them that only a small corner of y/n's vivre card was left and still burning away. She was dying and the knowledge made him feel sick to his stomach, like someone was squeezing his heart. Over the past two days both ships had been sailing in the direction her card said she was in and he and her father had spent most of the time talking about her. He had admitted to denying her when she had finally found him, sending her away and threatening to kill her if he ever saw her again. It had taken everything in his power not to attack the man then and there. He knew how much it meant to y/n to find her father, how long she had been looking. There was no doubt she had been crushed by his rejection and he was sure to let the man know as much, not feeling sorry at all for the guilt clouding the huge male's eyes. 

"How did you meet her? How did she end up with you Charlottes?" Whitebeard asked the young alpha sitting in the chair with his legs and arms both crossed and his eyes closed. 

Sighing slowly he kept his eyes closed as he thought back to that night over twenty years ago. "She found me hiding from slavers in the shed, we got in a fight and she beat me up pretty good. When they came for me she hid me in their house." he wouldn't tell the man that she was the first only person who ever smiled at him, who never belittled him because of his mouth, how she was his only friend. "She somehow convinced her mother to allow us to stay with them until mama came back..."

"You knew Selena?" Whitebeard asked. 

"For only a short time. She was already very sick when we came along. She was mostly bedridden and stayed in her room where y/n cared for her." he told the male and saw the man's brow furrow. He had told him how he hadn't known about y/n, how he had thought his mate had been killed. 

"How old was she, y/n?"

"Five, almost six." 

She was so young, too young to be taking care of her dying mother. It should have been him, he should have been there. 

"She passed about a month or so later. When mama came to get us I... we took her with us. We have been together ever since." 

Humming he looked down, looking again at the pictures that had been bundled together with the stack of old letters he had written to his dear Selena. Most were aged but he could see his mate in them, along with a little girl, his pup. The first one was of Selena sitting in a bed, she looked tired but a smile was on her face as she held what he assumed was their newborn daughter in her arms. A few others were of Y/n was a baby and small child. His favorite was the picture of his mate and pup sitting in the grass, flowers around them. Selena was sitting back, resting on her hands while what had to be a three or four year old y/n laid in the grass by her legs, a large, carefree smile on her face and her blonde hair, hair she had gotten from him forming a halo around her head. Looking the the last one he saw it was a close up picture of the both of them, only their faces in the picture and y/n's little arms making him think she had taken it. Selena was smiling softly but her eyes looked so tired, so weak. The boy in front of him, Katakuri had said she was sick, she was already dying in this picture. Quickly swallowing the knot in his throat he closed his eyes. The guilt that his omega had been sick and he wasn't there to take care of her weighted heavily on him. Always he felt like a failure for not being there to protect her when he thought she had been killed but to now know she had died slowly while their daughter, a little omega herself was forced to care for her, to take on the responsibility which was his made him feel less than dirt. Opening his mouth to speak he was cut off by a loud knocking on his door. 

Snapping his eyes over to the large door he saw Marco throw it open.

"Pops I think we got her. That ship, if I'm not mistaken, I think it's the Reaper Pirates." he told his old man. 

Hearing this the massive man quickly stood from the chair and hurried out onto deck, Katakuri right behind him. Looking out in front of them, just on the horizon he saw the black ship with black sails and growled. 

"Who are the Reaper Pirates?" Katakuri asked Marco when he heard alpha growl. 

"A bunch of horrible people. Slavers, murders, rapist, you name it. They don't care who they hurt so long as they make out in the end. If they've got her then it isn't going to be good." Marco told him honestly. Holding the small bit of paper out for the large male to take. 

Taking the paper from Marco he saw it was only as big as his thumb nail now and grit his teeth. Looking back towards the ship that the woman he loves could be on he felt his heart hammer in his chest. Remembering what Nebula had said about an unclaimed omega going for a high price he grit his teeth. 

.....................................

You were so cold, your arms were numb from being chained above your head and holding your weight for so long. You wished you could say the rest of your body was numb as well, at least then you wouldn't be in so much pain. Every breath you took felt like your chest was being stabbed with a bunch of needles. Blinking slowly you had to fight to open your eyes, they felt so heavy. How much longer would this last? When would it end? Closing your eyes again you heard what sounded like cannons but you couldn't will your eyes to open anymore. Things were starting to get muffled sounding now, yelling, it sounded like yelling... you were so tired. Sleep. You just wanted to sleep. Sleep and dream. Dream of him. 

...................................

He was the first one on the ship, using his devil fruit to fly across to the deck. Using anything he could he started cutting down man after man. Their bullets went through him with no problem, hitting the men behind him. He heard as Whitebeard yelled but he paid him no mind. As soon as he had seen the boxes and crates from Toto land he knew they were the ones that had attacked y/n's ship. Seeing the Captain run out of his cabin he growled at sight of the man adorned with y/n's sword. He gave him no time to attack, throwing his spear through the air and into the man's chest just as he saw his legs change into what looked like those of a frog. Being pinned to the wall he walked over to him and wrapped his hand around the man's throat. "Where is she?" he growled. 

"Where's who?" he chuckled, blood staining his lips. 

Gritting his teeth he shoved the trident into the man completely and watched him die. Ripping y/n's sword from his side he tossed it to one of his men, "Take it to my cabin." he told him and saw the man nod. 

Glancing to the sword Katakuri had handed over he recognized it as Selena's old one and looked to his crew, "Search the ship, find her." he told them. The ship wasn't made for his size, nor that of the Charlotte but the young alpha was quick to duck down and go bellow deck in search of y/n. It angered him to know he couldn't help look for her but the least he could do was make every man on this ship pay. 

Hurrying down the stairs he easily killed any person that dared stop him. Looking over every space he saw no sign of her. Squeezing down to the haul of the ship he kicked open doors, looking over storage rooms and such. Getting to the end of the hall he got to a thick wooden door with a bolt lock. Quickly unlocking it he threw open the door and what he saw made him almost fall to his knees and he would have if he hadn't fell tot he door frame instead. Oh God NO! His whole body trembled as he hurried over to her. There was so much blood. She was covered in it, her skin, her clothes, her hair. It was puddled on the floor, staining the wooden boards a dark red. Her clothes were torn, hanging on her small frame only by pieces here and there. Looking down to the sea prism cuffs holding her body up he swallowed hard at the raw, bloody skin under them. Her tiny fingers, the only part of her not smeared in blood were a light blue from holding her weight for so long. Swallowing hard he looked the room over for the keys but didn't see any. Hearing someone behind him he commanded for them to find the keys. 

"Y..yes sir..." the person said quickly before scrambling away. 

While waiting he gently, his hands shaking reached out to cup her head in his palm, tilting it up so he could look at her. Seeing the deep bruises littering her beautiful face he grit his teeth. Blood ran from her nose and mouth, along with the large cut on her cheek. Her eye was slightly swollen shut as well. At first glance she would almost be unrecognizable. Licking his lips he looked her over, "Y/n? Y/n wake up. Come on sweetheart look at me, open those pretty eyes." he said in a deep low voice. 

There was a voice, a soothing deep voice. It was calling to you. Something warm was touching your face and that smell, vanilla and leather. You knew that voice, that smell but it couldn't be him, he couldn't be here. Trying to open your eyes you just couldn't lift your heavy lids, you didn't have the strength, you couldn't even move your lips to say his name. 

Her eyes didn't open but he did hear a barely audible whimper leave her busted lips and it sent a aching pain straight to his heart, made something in him come alive. "I got you sweetheart, you are going to be alright." he said, wither it was to her or himself he didn't know. Hearing boots running towards him he looked back to see the man from his crew standing there with the keys in hand. Snatching them from him he quickly started unlocking the chains around her wrists. Trying to hold her to him and unlock the cuffs he saw as Marco hurried towards him, helping to unlock the cuffs while he held Y/n in his arms. Once her arms were free he felt her entire body fall limp but he was there to catch her. Holding her in the crook of his arm he watched as Marco's hand moved towards her and he growled in warning. 

"Calm down Charlotte, I am a doctor." he told the alpha male and heard his growl stop but his noticed his body still tense. Feeling her pulse he knit his brows. "Her pulse if fading, we need to get her back on the ship quickly." he told him. 

Without another word he was rushing out of the haul of the ship with her cradled to his chest. As soon as they reached the deck he saw the emperor's eyes shoot to him and then down to the battered omega in his arms, his face contorting into one of pure fear and anger. 

"Come on we have to hurry." Marco called already going up the gangplank. 

With a nod from Whitebeard he followed the male to the room that was designated for medic. Laying her small body on the large bed he watched as the other male started moving about, grabbing this and that. Seeing a woman come into the room as well and start helping Marco he guessed she was his assistant or a nurse of some sorts. He could only stand there in a frozen state, staring at her near lifeless body. With the lights in the room he could now see more of the damage that littered her body. Her shirt was cut open, almost revealing her breasts. If it would have been under any other circumstance he would be a blushing mess right now but seeing her skin stained red and black he felt nothing but worry. 

"She has lost too much blood, she will need a transfusion. Do you know what blood type she is?" Marco asked the male who seemed to be in a state of shock. "Charlotte." 

Snapping his eyes to the male he blinked to focus. "Ah yes she... she is XF." With a nod he saw them set up the IV, watching as they cleaned away a part of her arm.

"She's too dehydrated...I can't find a vein."

"I'll have to do a central line." Marco said, moving to grab the things he needed. "I need you to go outside." 

Looking to the male he knit his brows, "I am not going an..."

"I can't risk her getting an infection, it will kill her. You are also in the way. You can wait outside and when I know something I will send Nina out to get you." 

Looking from the male back to the omega and he took a deep breath. Nodding he took one last look at her before he left the room. Getting outside he saw a few chairs in the small room and took a seat in them. Looking down he saw blood on his hands, arms and chest. Her blood. Closing his eyes he tried to steady his heart. He had swore the day Brulee had gotten hurt that he would get stronger, that he would always be there to protect the people he loved. He hadn't kept true to his word though because the woman he loved deeply was in the other room, on the brink of death and he hadn't been there to help her. Even now he was unable to help her. Clenching his fists he made a promise to never let her get hurt again. Hearing a door open he looked first to the one she was behind and saw it still closed. Glancing left he saw Whitebeard coming through entrance. The large male closed the door behind him before moving to sit in one of the other chairs. Not a word was said, there was nothing to say. All they could do was wait.

........................................

Hours later, long into the night the door to the medical room opened and he snapped his eyes open to see a tired looking Marco walk out, wiping his hands on a towel. 

Looking to both men he took a deep breath before starting. "She is stable. I'm not going to sugar coat it, she's in rough shape. She was beat, I'm guessing by that cane that was in the room with her. Her body is littered with cuts and bruises as well as some nasty welts. She has many broken or cracked ribs, as well as her cheekbone. I pulled a bullet out of her shoulder and a few large splinters out of her thigh and hip. I am guessing it has been at least a good week possibly more since she has eaten anything and considering how dehydrated she was I'd probably say they didn't give her any water either. Lastly she has a mild concussion and the ligaments in her shoulders and wrists have been torn from holding her weight for so long. I've healed her the best I can for today, she's too weak for me to do anymore and I don't want to push her but I will do more tomorrow. It will take time but she should make a full recovery." 

Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding he closed his eyes. "Thank you." he said and saw the male give him a small smile and nod. "Can I see her?"

"Sure, just give Nina a moment, she is getting her cleaned up a bit." 

Nodding he saw the male go to stand by his captain, the two of them speaking softly. It didn't talk long until the woman came out and he was allowed inside. Walking over to her bedside he looked down at her and closed his eyes, she was covered in bandages. But, she was alive and that was all that mattered. Lifting his hand he brushed her hair back some. 

Watching the young alpha with his daughter he took a deep breath. "My daughter, what is she to you?"

"Everything."


	6. Forgiveness

It had taken them a week to get back to Toto Land and during that time y/n had yet to wake up. Marco had told them that even with him healing her her body was exhausted. She had gotten an infection from her wounds but they had caught it early. He rarely left her bedside, only checking on his own ship that had been sailing beside Whitebeard's back to his home or to take a shower. His back ached where he had been sleeping in the chair but he wouldn't leave her, he couldn't. Everyone had been in shock when he they had docked, the famous Moby Dick a sight to see. Quickly ordering the doctors to take her to the hospital wing of the palace he had went to follow when he heard his mother yelling his name. 

"KATAKURI WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! WHY IS HE HERE?! WHY..."

Quickly stepping forward to the young man's defense he looked to the woman and crossed his arms over his chest. "Linlin, you and I have much to discuss." he said. Having a stare down for a moment he felt his lip lift into a snarl and knew he had won. 

"FINE! KATAKURI YOU AND I WILL SPEAK LATER!"

"Yes mama." he nodded before following the servants carrying his love on the stretcher.

"I am coming with you Charlotte, I will need to tell your doctors of her condition." Marco said, jogging up beside the tall male and seeing him simply nod.

......................

An hour later after they had gotten y/n into a private room and got her hooked back up to an IV line he had taken his seat back by her bedside. Her face looked better than it had days prior, her eye no longer swollen shut and the deep cut on her lip and cheek healing well. The bruises were turning to a light purple and fading into green in some places. She still looked incredibly fragile to him though, when he stroked her hand or cheek he was always extra careful, not wanting to cause her anymore pain. He had been in the middle of attempting a small nap while holding her small hand when he heard a knocking on the door. "Come in." Watching it open he saw Brulee there and relaxed some, not even realizing he had tensed up.

"Hey. I brought you some doughnuts." She told him, holding up the basket as she closed the door to give them privacy.

Looking to the basket he sighed, "Thank you, but I am not hungry." 

WHAT?! He didn't want doughnuts?! She was shocked at first, or at least until her eyes fell to her friend and then she knew why. She looked horrible. The only part of her that didn't look like it was covered in bandages was her face and head, then from her shoulders down was covered in a sheet. "What happened to her?" she asked, sitting the basket on the table in case he changed his mind. 

Taking a deep breath he watched as his sister went about stroking y/n's hair. "From what I can gather her ship was attacked by some Pirates known as the Reaper Pirates. They killed all of her crew, destroyed her ship and took her. I do not know yet what there plans were, wither they planned to sell her or what. When I found her she..." Swallowing hard he closed his eyes for a moment, the image of her hanging in that room, covered in blood filling his mind. "...they had her chained up, they had been beating her, torturing her for days. She was barely alive, if it wasn't for Whitebeard's doctor, Marco, I doubt she would be alive now."

Moving to sit by him she furrowed her brows, "And what exactly does Whitebeard have to do with all of this?"

"He is her father." 

Brulee's eyes went wide at that, never expecting those words to come out of his mouth. 

Sitting there in silence for a moment he looked to his best friend and then down, "Why didn't you tell me?" 

Closing her eyes and dropping her head Brulee felt guilt in her chest at how disappointed her brother sounded. "She begged me not to, she is my friend..."

"I am your brother." 

"I know. I know I just... I wanted to, I tried convening her to tell you, even if it was just you but she wouldn't, she was afraid." 

"Of me?" he asked, his brows knitting together at the thought.

"No. No brother she could never fear you, she never has. I think she feared change, she was so scared that if she told you, told anyone the truth that everyone would treat her differently." when he said nothing she bit her lip in thought before deciding to tell him the truth. "She loves you, you know that right. She has for a long time."

Meeting his sister's eyes he saw she was serious and looked to the omega for a moment before looking back to Brulee. "Then why would she lie to me? If she has loved me all this time then why wouldn't she tell me the truth, tell me what she was?"

"Well for one she thought you wouldn't' feel the same and if she did say anything it would ruin your friendship. Another reason is because she doesn't think she is worthy of your love." She told him and then let out a sigh when she saw him confused. "Before she left I found her in her room, packing. She was crying, that bitch I am guessing made you tell her that you would never want her and for y/n it was like her worst fear coming to life. I tried telling her that it wasn't true because you both obviously share the same feelings for one another..." She told him and saw him blush a little. "But she... she was so sure that Nebula was the perfect woman for you. That she would make you the perfect wife. Y/n, as tough and stubborn as she is on the outside, on the inside is a different story. She doesn't think she is pretty enough, smart enough, tall enough, the list goes on and on... She left because as much as she loves you she just wanted you to be happy. She thinks you deserve the best and in her mind that will never be her." 

Thinking about what his sister just said he frowned. "How can she fell like she isn't enough for me when I am the one who is a monster..."

"You both are impossible!" she snapped. Looking to him she softened her eyes. "Y/n loves you, all of you. She knows what is under your scarf and she doesn't care. In fact she has told me on more than one occasion after too many drinks that she thinks your teeth are hot." 

His breath caught in his throat at that and he felt his face and neck heat up. Swallowing hard he heard his little sister giggle at how flustered he was. Seeing her stand he looked up to her. 

"There is something else, something else that has been holding her back from telling you the truth but I can't tell you what it is..." She told him. Seeing him give her a small glare she furrowed her brows and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I can't big brother, it's not my place. I have told you as much as I can but the both of you need to talk once she wakes up." Brulee told him with a firm look. 

Sighing he nodded. 

"I love you, if you need anything let me know." she said and heard him repeat her first words before she made her leave. 

Sitting alone with her he scooted to the edge of his chair and leaned over her some, gently stroking her face and hair. "I need you to wake up y/n. I need you to wake up so I can prove to you how perfect you truly are." 

..............................

Pain, that was the first thing you felt, pain, all over. It took you a few minutes to open your eyes, they seemed to be sealed shut. When you finally did get them open you were met with the sight of a dark room. Well a ceiling at least. Turning your head you looked over the room and quickly realized where you were. How the hell had you gotten here? Closing your eyes again you thought back on the last thing you remembered and winced, that guy was beating the hell out of you. But wait... you remembered a voice, a deep soothing voice calling your name. Katakuri. Had he really saved you? But why? He hated you. Looking around the rest of the room you saw two empty chairs and the stand that was holding up your IV bag. You were alone. Well of course you were alone, it was night time, everyone else would be sleeping. Slowly and painstakingly sitting up you looked down to see you were in a simple gown, bandages wrapped around most parts of your body. Turning to the side so your legs hung over the large bed you let out a sigh and then regretted it when your ribs throbbed. At least you could breath normally without any pain. 

You were confused on why you were here? Maybe Brulee had asked him to save you? Bringing your hand up to rub your face you froze, you necklace?! Where was your necklace? Oh no, that guy had ripped it off you but that means... you wouldn't be able to hide yourself. That means everyone would know, if they already didn't. No! Fuck! You were so screwed. Everyone would know you had lied, Big Mom would know you had lied. Oh God you were as good as dead. Maybe that's why you had been brought back, so she could kill you herself. Swallowing hard you thought of all their faces, all your friends. They would hate you, they wouldn't want anything to do with you. And then there was Katakuri... what would he say? All of a sudden your heart felt like it was going to beat out of your chest. Snapping your eyes to the window you made a quick decision. If you were going to die it wasn't going to be here. You wouldn't spend your last moments in some hospital room.

Practically ripping out the IV in your arm you eased off the bed, holding yourself up when it felt like your legs would fall out from under you. Once you got your balance you walked to the window and looked out to see you were facing the west side of the island. If you could make it to the fishing docks you may be able to swipe one of the smaller boats. Opening the window you looked down, you were on the first floor but there was still a good jump to the ground. Moving to sit on the ledge you saw a bush bellow, "Please don't be a rose bush." you mumbled, your voice cracking from little use and all the screaming. Jumping down you landed hard on the bush and rolled to the ground bellow with a muffled whimper, biting your lip when you wanted to cry out in pain and opening the cut there a little. Laying there for a few moments you looked up at the sky and the stars. Closing your eyes you got to your feet and looked around, making sure on one was there. Seeing the streets empty you made your way to the fishing docks. 

.........................

He was only supposed to be gone an hour at most. A quick check in on things, a bite to eat, a shower and then back at her bedside. He had been in the middle of his shower when he heard a banging on the door and then it opening. He was about to kill whoever had decided to barge in on him until he heard Oven's voice. While he didn't much like him being in here as well, he was his triplet brother, he had seen him naked before. "What is...

"Y/n... she's gone." Oven spoke quickly, getting directly to the point.

"What do you mean she is gone?!" he asked, quickly getting out and grabbing the towel to dry off a little. 

" I mean she is missing from her room, the nurse went in there to check on her and she said the bed was empty, her IV ripped out and the window was open." Oven explained while his brother quickly pulled on his pants, vest and scarf. "Do you think someone took her?"

"If someone did they will receive no mercy from me." he growled. "Go tell Brulee to check all the mirrors."

"Already done, Whitebeard has been informed as well..."

"Why was I the last to know?" he asked, giving his brother a hard look. 

"Daifuku went and told him while I went looking for you. Thought if someone had taken her then it would be smart to get Whitebeard's men to keep an eye on the docks." 

Humming he nodded, "Good point." 

"Don't worry brother, we will find her." 

............................

Being awoken to the news that his daughter was missing from her hospital bed was not ideal. Telling his men to keep an eye on the docks, he went to help look for her. As much as he hated it he didn't actually know her so instead he chose to think of what it was her mother would do if she was in this situation. From what Katakuri had told him about her she seemed much like Selena had been, kind, smart, funny and caring. Seeing a small trail going along the beach he lifted his chin as something told him to go that way. Walking down the trail he let the moon crescent moon light the path. When a group of small fishing boats came into view he spotted a small figure moving this and that onto one of the smaller boats. The light shinned off her blond hair and he felt a pressure in his chest as he took a deep breath and moved towards her. The closer he got he realized she was taking things off the boat, things she might not need like nets and such. He could tell she was still very weak, her body still not recovered form her injuries as her legs shook and she had trouble lifting some of the more heavier things. As she stumbled in the sand and a soft whimper met his ears he knit his brows, now close enough to notice the red seeping through several spots of her bandages. "They told me you were stubborn girl but they forgot to mention you were stupid as well." 

Snapping your eyes to the owner of the deep voice you were shocked to see him standing there, of all people, your father. Recalling everything that had happened when you had finally found him, remembering all the things he had said to you you felt your heart clench and quickly looked back down, gathering up the nets that you had dropped when you fell to finish dragging them higher onto shore. "Sorry to be such a disappointment." you whispered just loud enough for him to hear. It didn't matter anyway you were pretty sure he was nothing but a hallucination, your head had started spinning a little while ago. You wouldn't be surprised if your mother soon showed up as well. You would prefer her, at least she had wanted you. 

Frowning at her words he watched her drop the nets before she walked back to the small boat. When she had looked to him he had seen the haze in her eyes, the exhaustion. Seeing her lift a crate of water jugs into the boat, her chest heaving as she panted for air he moved over to her. "Do you have some kind of death wish? You know this little thing isn't going to last out there in those waters don't you?"

Swallowing hard you opened your eyes and moved over to grab the small crate of fruit and such you had gathered out of the other boats. "I'd rather die out there than get my soul ripped out by Big Mom." you said. 

"I'd like to see her try and lay a hand on you." he scoffed. He and his former crew mate had already had a long chat and he had made it perfectly clear that if any harm ever came to his daughter he would bring down the whole damn island. 

"Well I'm still leaving, no reason to stay." you told the figment of your imagination, bending over to try and lift the crate you let out a pained gasp as your chest was struck with a sharp pain. 

Seeing her fall to her knees in the sand and her hand shoot to her chest he was by her in an instant. Kneeling beside her tiny frame he placed a large hand on her back, the other holding her her steady as she was overcome with coughs. Moving his hand to her head he placed a single finger on her forehead and sighed. "Ahh, foolish damn runt, you're burnin' up." he huffed. 

Gritting your teeth to hide your agony you tried pushing him off and reaching for the crate again, "I'll be fine..."

"The hell ya will." Scooping her up into his hand he held her to him as he stood and started walking towards the island hospital. Feeling her trying to weakly wiggle out of his hold he held her to his chest, feeling her small fists hit at him and demand he let her go. "I see you got just as much fight in ya as your mother." he chuckled. "Maybe even a little more from me." he grinned softly. 

Giving up you laid against his warm, hard chest, hearing his massive heart beating "Why the sudden change, thought there was no way some pathetic runt like me could be your child?" you asked, your eyes watering up at the memory of his hurtful words. "I don't want your treasure..or..or the fame that comes with being the child of Whitebeard I...I just wanted to meet you...I just wanted to meet my dad." you cried. 

Feeling the blade of guilt stab his heart he sighed and looked down to her. "I'm sorry y/n. I truly am darling. I know I will never be able to take back the words I said to you, the hurt I caused you but if you will allow me I would like to be the father you deserve... I know I wasn't there when you needed me, when your mother needed me but had I known y/n.... I would have never let you, my daughter live like that, be alone."

Sniffling you nuzzled into his chest. Shutting your eyes you listened to his heart and felt it calm you a little, wondering if what they said about a parents heartbeat soothing their child to be true. "Did you love her?" you asked, your voice cracking. 

Swallowing the knot in his throat he grinned softly, "I still do."

..............................

Running down the hall towards her room he threw the door open and looked inside to see Whitebeard sitting in the chair by her bed talking to y/n. There was a soft smile on his face as he turned to look to him. Looking to the female sitting in the bed he saw her tired eyes lift to his, the two of them only staring at each other. 

Seeing the two looking at each other he hummed and stood. Stepping to her he leaned down to kiss her head, "I will be back tomorrow darling. Don't you go escaping again you hear me? You need to rest so you can heal." he told her. 

Nodding you grinned "Yes si..." hearing him clear his throat and look to you with a raised brow you smiled a little. "Yes papa." you said and saw him give you a large smile before walking towards the door.

Stopping to look at the young alpha he narrowed his eyes a bit and raised his chin. "You have started to grow on me boy." glancing back towards his omega daughter for a moment before meeting the boy's crimson eyes he rose a brow, "Don't give me a reason to change my mind." he warned and saw the male remain as calm as ever. Huffing he grinned and smacked the boy's back on the way out, "Goodnight runt." he said. 

"Goodnight." you said as he walked out the door. Being left alone with Katakuri you looked down at your lap, tugging at a loose strand on the blanket. 

Shutting and locking the door then pulling the curtain close on the window he moved over to her. Seeing her looking down at her lap he grabbed the chair and moved it over as close as he could to the bed. Sitting down in it he stared at her for a time, her eyes never lifting to his. Pulling down his scarf he sighed, "You lied to me." 

"You hit me." you countered.

Huffing he looked to her, "Is this how you want to do this?" When she didn't answer he clicked his tongue, "Fine. Yes I hit you, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, it...it wasn't me...well it was but she was making me... Nebula. She was using her devil fruit powers, stealing affection... stealing my affection for you." he said and saw her glance up to him before her eyes shot back down, "I hit you, I said horrible, cruel things to you, things I didn't mean and then I pushed you away and I am sorry. Believe me I made sure she paid dearly for the hurt she caused you." Noticing her biting her lip he grabbed her hands to keep them from fighting with the blanket. "Now it is your turn. You. Lied. To. me." he said with a slight growl to his voice. 

Licking your lips you tasted blood from your busted lip, "I didn't lie I just hid the truth..." you said but snapped your mouth shut when you heard him growl deeply. 

"For Twenty years Y/n. You kept the truth from me this whole time. And you know what makes it worse is that Brulee knows. You told my little sister who I know is a good friend of yours but we are supposed to be best friends. You know something about me that only a handful of people know, hell you are the only person I let sit with me when I eat but yet you kept this from me. Do you know how that makes me feel? Why? I want to know why." he spoke in a deep voice.

You knew he wasn't giving you an option not that you would keep it from him anymore anyway. He deserved the truth. "I was afraid that you would treat me differently, that it would ruin our friendship. You were the only person I had, I... I couldn't loose you too." you said, having to stop to force the lump in your throat down. 

Furrowing his brows he moved closer to her, if it were possible. "You will never loose me y/n. Never." Curling his large finger under her chin he lifted her eyes to his and felt his heart hammer in his chest. "Y/n I love you. I always have." he told her and saw her eyes go wide before they filled with tears and she started shaking her head. 

"No..no you can't..."

"I do. Don't you feel the same?" he asked, his heart aching at the thought that she might reject him.

"Yes. Yes of course I do. I love you so much Kata but... but you can't love me..." you cried, your heart clenching in your chest. 

Standing and moving to sit on the bed with her he placed one hand on her arm while the other tired lifting her face to get her to look at him. "Yes I can, I love you y/n. You are so beautiful and smart and funny and kind and caring and you look at me like I'm normal, like I'm not some kind of monster. You make me so happy y/n and that's why I will only ever marry you."

Sobbing you looked to him and in that moment you wished you had died back on that ship because that would be far less painful than this. You knew as soon as he learned the truth about you, he would change his mind and then that would kill you. 

"Say you will, say you will marry me, be my wife..." he said, looking into her teary blue eyes. 

Closing your eyes you felt your heart shatter. "I..c..can't.." you choked out. 

He felt as his heat sunk to his stomach. Grabbing her upper body he held her in front of him and looked down at her. "Why? Tell me why?! Give me a reason!" he roared. 

Sobbing you looked down, the pain in your heart unbearable. "Be...because I'mmm b..broken..." you cried, tears flowing form your eyes like rivers. 

Confused he breathed heavily and looked down at her for a few seconds, noticing how distraught she was. He had never seen her like this. "What... what do you mean?" he asked. 

Forcing your blurry eyes up to him you sniffled and felt your lip quiver, "I.. I can't have children... I have nothing to offer you." you managed to say before you dropped your head again and shook with sobs. 

He just sat there, the weight of her words crashing down on him. He could make out her apologizing to him through her crying. She sounded so crushed, so heartbroken. She couldn't have children? She thought she had nothing to offer him because of it? Broken, she had called herself broken. "How do you know this?" he asked, his voice low. Listening to her cracking voice explain to him that the medic that had stitched her up when she had gotten sliced open when they were children told her that she would probably never be able to bare pups because the knife had hit her womb he swallowed thickly. He remembered that day well, it had been the day after Brulee had been hurt because of him. He had went out to be alone, leaving his other siblings in charge of watching over Brulee and the other girls but Y/n had tried to go steal them something to eat. One of the merchants had pulled a knife and swiped at her, cutting her just above her pelvis. The wound was deep and had needed stitches. When he had gotten back to see not just Brulee laying on a makeshift cot wrapped in bandages but the girl he loved as well he had lost it...again. He had quickly found that merchant and covered the ground with his blood. But the man, the 'medic' that had stitched her up was nothing more than some small village person that proclaimed himself to be a doctor. 

Shaking his head he lifted her eyes to his once again. Noticing now how dull they looked, like her very soul had been cried out. "Y/n look at me. Do you honestly think that your ability to bare my pups would change my decision? That it would make me not want to marry you? Sweetheart if we have children then we will love them and care for them but if we don't then I will love you just as much. Nothing will ever damper my love for you." 

"I love you too Kit Kat." 

Smiling he glanced down to her lips and grinned. "I am going to do something that I have been wanting to do for a very long time." he told her before pushing his lips to hers. He held himself back, as much as he hated to, she was still very injured and he didn't want to cause her any discomfort. Even if it was light he couldn't help the low purr that left his throat at feeling her lips on his. Threading his fingers through her hair he held her to him until he pulled away. Running the tip of his nose along hers and over her cheek he sighed, "Is that a yes then?" he asked in a low voice. "Will you be my wife?"

Smiling you kept your eyes closed but nodded, laying your forehead on his, "Yes." you replied, pushing your lips back to his. 


	7. Wedding

"What part of bed rest do you not understand?" he grumbled as he finally found his fiance walking through town. 

"I have been in that room for a week now with your sisters and mother constantly nagging me about wedding details... I am going to go stir crazy." you told him. 

Narrowing his eyes at a passing male who looked to his female a little to long he saw the male quickly look away and walk a little faster away from the both of them. She no longer wore her necklace to conceal what her true status was. He had made it clear that she had no reason to hide it and truth be told he wanted everyone to know she was his omega. She was very hesitant at first and he understood why but he promised to keep her safe. He dared anyone to make a comment or make a move on her. This however posses as a slight problem, he didn't want her going anywhere alone and she was being as stubborn as ever. "I thought we talked about you going out alone?" he asked, following her as she walked. 

Sighing you rolled your eyes, "Kata come on, I am literally just walking through town..."

"And something could still happen y/n." he said a bit more deeper than he had been talking. 

"See this why I never told anyone, because everyone thinks now suddenly I can't take care of myself." you growled. 

Snatching her behind one of the buildings and quickly forming a small room from his mochi to hide them away from prying ears and eyes he glared down at her, pulling down his scarf. "I know you can take care of yourself, I know you are a good fighter y/n but that doesn't change the fact that you are still recovering. Even if you were a beta do you think I would worry about you less, that I wouldn't fuss over you, because if you did you are wrong. I have been protective over you since we were kids and that isn't going to stop, in fact it is going to get worse but not only because you are an omega but because you are going to be my wife." Seeing her still refusing to look at him he knelled down to her level and curled his finger under her chin to force her eyes to his. "Sweetheart please don't be angry with me. I do not doubt you, I know first hand how skilled you are and I know you can defend yourself if need be but please understand where I am coming from. I would never forgive myself if something was to happen to you again, I already failed you once I won't do it again." 

Letting out a deep breath you looked into his soft crimson eyes and saw nothing but love there. You did know where he was coming from and knew he was following his instincts. It was just a big adjustment. Nodding you saw his lip turn up just a small amount before they pressed to yours. Closing your eyes you focused on the feel of his soft lips against yours. There was the slightest pressure on your cheeks from his teeth but you just found it all the more tantalizing. 

"Alright y/n come out... I know you are in there." Smoothie called from outside. 

"You can not hide from us, you are trying on wedding dresses today and that's final." Compote added. 

Whining at being caught you heard Katakuri chuckle as he pulled away. Moving closer to him you laid your forehead on his massive chest. "Can't we just elope?" you grumbled. 

Humming he placed his hand on her back and kissed the crown of her head. "Afraid not sweetheart. Don't worry just a few more days and then you won't have to worry about it anymore. Besides I am looking forward to seeing you in a dress." he grinned.

Punching his chest you glared up at him playfully, "Traitor." 

Chuckling he smiled and pecked her lips one last time before standing back to full height and pulling up his scarf. Getting rid of the small room he had made to give them a moment of privacy he saw all of the older sisters standing there with a look of annoyance on their faces. 

"Really y/n running away while we weren't looking?" Mash scolded. 

"Worth a try." you shrugged and heard them all scoff. 

"Alright sisters I leave my bride in your hands." he said and saw them nod. Looking down to the omega he placed his hand on her head to ruffle her hair, "I will see you later for supper, behave please and no more running away." 

"Yea yea." you sighed. Watching him walk off you looked back to your soon to be sisters in law and held out your wrists, "Take me away." you said and heard Brulee and some of the others giggle while Compote only rolled her eyes and grabbed our hand to take you back to the palace for your dress fittings. 

....................................

Well today was the day. Today you would marry the love of your life, something you never thought possible. While you had been playing it off that this was no big deal now that the day was actually here you were nervous as hell. You knew Big Mom and her daughters had every detail planned out and it wasn't so much of the wedding it's self that you were nervous about but more so you. While you had mostly healed up there were faint scars littering your back still and your wrists were still red from where the cuffs had rubbed them raw. Looking over your reflection in the mirror again you sighed, biting your lip. Smoothie had done a good job with your make up, covering what little bruising remained on your temple. What did show through you quickly covered with your hair, pulling out one of the many pins to let a few waves fall to cover it. The dress was beautiful and showed off your womanly curves that you normally kept hidden. You had even opted for wearing shoes today, as much as you hated them you knew the heels would help you loot at least a little taller beside your soon to be husband. Husband, just the thought of being able to soon call Katakuri that made your heart warm. You couldn't wait to see him, you were sure he looked handsome in his suit. You hoped he would like how you looked, that he would think you were pretty. Taking a deep breath you turned away from the mirror and moved to look out the window when a knock sounded at the door. Instantly you felt your nerves pick up more.

Sucking in a breath as he opened the door and looked inside he smiled. "You look beautiful darling." Whitebeard said with a sigh as he looked to his daughter. Closing the door behind him he swallowed hard at the sight of her all done up in a wedding dress. Seeing her look down and give a small smile he moved closer to her, "I hope this boy knows how lucky he is." 

Blushing you lifted your eyes to your father as he moved closer to you. Already having used your powers to grow to your full height you were still only half the size of him but it helped a little. He looked nice as well, having traded in his usual tan pants for a black pair and a black button up shit underneath his captain's coat.

"I was told you wished to see me." he said with a tilt of his head.

Nodding you licked your lips and tried to steady your rapidly beating heart. While it was your dream come true to have your father here on your special day there was one thing you wanted to ask him. It was a long shot you knew but you would never forgive yourself if you didn't at least ask. "I um... I wanted to know if you would... well if you might walk me down the isle?" you finally managed to get out. He didn't say anything, just stood there looking down at you and you felt your heart fall to your stomach. While you had already prepared yourself for the chance he would say no it didn't make it hurt any less. You understood of course, the two of you had only just met and asking him to give you away was like a stranger asking him. Looking down you quickly blinked back tears, not wanting to mess up your make up or worse guilt him into it. "Y..you don't have to I just... never mind. I'm sorry I..."

His mind completely stopped working as she asked him to escort her down the isle. He had been thinking all this time about how he wouldn't be able to do the thing father's did for their daughters because he hadn't been there for her. Not that he blamed her at all, he hadn't been there for her any other time why would she want him to be there for her on her special day. So when he actually heard her ask him to do it he froze. It took him a few seconds longer to process the whole situation than it should have and when he blinked his eyes to reboot his brain he saw her looking down, her shoulders curled in some as she started apologizing to him for bothering to ask. "Yes." he said quickly, his voice deep as he tried to even it out. 

Looking back up to him as he spoke you saw him smiling as he knelled down to get closer to you. 

"Nothing would make me happier darling." he told her and saw her smile largely, her eyes shining with hidden tears. Swallowing thickly he reached into his pocket, "I was going to give you this before the ceremony." he grinned. Taking her tiny right hand in his he lifted it up and pushed Selena's ring on her finger. "I would like you to have this. Think of it as having some part of your mother here with you as well." he told her and then smiled sadly, "She would be so proud of you y/n and the woman you have become. I know she is looking down on you now with a big smile on her face."

Feeling your lip begin to quiver you leaned forward to wrap your arms around his neck as best you could to hug him. "Thank you." you whispered. 

Hugging her back he closed his eyes and smiled. Staying there for a few moments he finally pulled away and looked down at her with a smile, brushing away a tear that had fell to her cheek. "No more crying now runt, this is a happy day." he told her and saw her nod. Hearing a knock at the door and someone tell them it was time he stood and grinned, "Now you sure you want to marry into this crazy family? If you changed your mind we can make a run for my ship." he asked playfully and heard her giggle but saw her shake her head. Nodding he held out his hand, "Alright then." Handing her her flowers he smiled down at her "Ready?" he asked and saw her nod. 

................................

Katakuri stood at the front of the room along with the priest waiting. His heart beat like thunder in his ears when heard the doors open and saw the priest look behind him with wide eyes. Turning around he felt his breath hitch in his throat and the world stop around him. He wasn't very surprised to see Whitebeard escorting y/n down towards him, she had told him she wanted to ask her father to do it and he was happy he had agreed. No instead his eyes focused on his bride, his true love. She was so beautiful that he did not know where to begin to describe. Her hair was done in small braids that wrapped around a larger one going down the side of her head with little strands left out covering the bruise still left on her temple. Looking over her dress he had to swallow hard at how it insinuated her figure and gave a modest glimpse of her cleavage. He had never seen her in a dress before and he was not disappointment. Meting her eyes he saw them to hold nervousness and happiness. When they reached him he broke his eyes from her for only a moment to look to her father. Seeing the all in all 'King of the sea' give him a firm look before he grinned. Watching the emperor bend down to kiss the top of y/n's head he reached out and to take her hand from her father's. 

Looking up at the minister of flour you could feel the butterflies in your stomach fluttering around. He looked so handsome it should be illegal. He was dressed in his a suit, a black suit with a white undershirt and a sapphire blue tie, ditching his leather just for this day. As you had guessed he kept his scarf, the fluffiness wrapped around his shoulders and neck to cover his mouth. Meeting his crimson eyes you saw love and it made you smile even more than you already were. Feeling your father kiss the top of your head you hummed and gave him a grin before Kata was holding his hand out for you to take. Swallowing the lump in your throat you took his large hand and let him pull you up to stand before the crowd. 

His eyes stayed on her as he repeated the priest's words. He vowed to protect her with his life. He promised to provide for her and put her before anything and everything. "... You are mine and I am yours. From this day and until the end of our days." he said as the priest pronounced them husband and wife. 

"You may kiss your bride." the priest said.

Kissing her through his scarf he held her close to him and heard as the crowd cheered and hollered. Looking down he saw a blush covering her cheeks and grinned. 

"Mister and Misses Charlotte Katakuri." the priest said as the two turned to face the crowd of people.

"About Fucking time!" Oven yelled making some of the other siblings laugh. 

Chuckling he looked down to her, his wife and felt pride fill his chest. She was his, only his. Making his way out of the hall he pulled her into one of the small rooms for a moment alone. 

"Kata what..." You asked when he locked the door but were cut off by him pulling down his scarf and bending down to smash his lips to yours. You gasped a little but felt yourself relax and your eyes slip close soon. 

Placing his hand on her back he lifted her up carefully, holding her to him as he properly kissed his bride. Pulling away after a moment he laid his forehead against hers he kept his eyes closed and grinned. "I love you, my wife." 

"And I love you, my husband." you smiled, nuzzling his cheek with yours. 

..................................

The wedding reception was amusing to say the least. There was plenty of food of course, the cake was massive which didn't surprise either of you in the slightest. What had surprised you was when your husband had pulled you from your seat to dance with you, twirling you around and making you laugh. He still wore his scarf but you could tell he as smiling underneath from how his scars crinkled. Another thing that there was plenty of was alcohol, your father had seemed more than amused when Cracker made a joke about no one being able to out drink the bride. Smoothie had taken plenty of pictures which you were happy for, one of your favorites being the one of you, Katakuri, Big Mom and your father. 

Watching his wife smile and laugh with Brulee and Marco he stood with his brothers, Oven, Daifuku and Perospero a contempt look on his face. 

"Bet the navy would loose their shit if they saw all the pirates in this one place." Oven chuckled. 

"Yes, Mama and Whitebeard alone would be enough to make even Sengoku blow a fuse." Daifuku added. 

"Can you imagine what they will say when word gets out that the emperors children married." Peros said with a smirk. "Your children will have bounties on them the day they are born." with a chuckle.

Stiffening he kept his eyes focused on his wife, watching as she yanked on Cracker's ear for putting a piece of ice down the back of her dress. He had already considered what his older brother pointed out. While they did not yet know if y/n would be able to bare his pups he knew if she did his children would be hunted simply because of their bloodline. Already his little omega was being targeted, word had gotten out about her true status and who her parents were. The daughter of famous Whitebeard and Selena, a marine Captain, the spawn of a taboo relationship. No doubt about it, to protect his family he would have to keep getting stronger. Taking a deep breath he made his way over to his bride. Seeing Cracker go to hit her, most likely only in a playful way, he raised his brow at his little brother and saw him drop his hand. "Alright sweetheart let him go." 

"Geez y/n/n you almost yanked my ear offfoww." Cracker said, rubbing the back of his head from where Katakuri had smacked him. 

Raising a brow in warning when his little brother looked to him he saw the male drop his shoulders before grumbling and walking off to go bother someone else. Grinning he looked down to his wife and dipped his head a little, "Can I not leave you alone for five minutes?" When she only smiled up at him he chuckled. Again admiring her beauty he sighed at how lucky he was. When he noticed the hint of exhaustion in her blue eyes he hummed, with everything that had been going on along with her traumatic experience she was no doubt tired. It was getting late, she had been using her devil fruit powers for hours without break to stay large around everyone as well. "What do you say we call it a night?" he asked. 

Nodding you felt him place his hand on your back to quietly lead you both from the banquet hall, leaving everyone else to party as long as they wanted. As you both started walking down the halls and the noise dimmed down to a peaceful silence you sighed, your eyes feeling heavy. 

Noting her pace slowing down he glanced down to see her eyes a little lidded but a soft grin still on her face. Stopping he scooped her up into his arms, bridal style. When she looked at him he blinked slowly, "You have been using your devil powers for hours, turn back." She surprisingly didn't argue with him and he felt as she shrunk down to her true size in his arms. Now being able to hold her in one arm he moved his free hand to brush back some of her hair. Continuing to his room in the palace he felt her lean into his chest. Before long he had gotten them back to his room and closed the door before locking it. After giving the room a quick scan to make sure they were alone he removed his scarf and tossed it to the couch. Carrying her to the bed he sat her down on the high mattress and stood back up. Her eyes watched him as he removed his suit jacket, his tie and then started on the buttons of his shirt. When she reached out to finished the last half he felt his face heat up but let her do as she wished. Once the buttons were done he pulled it from his shoulders and tossed it to the couch with the rest of the pile. Bending down to remove his boots and socks he stood back straight and saw her still looking at him. Removing his belt he unbuttoned his pants but left them on for now. 

Watching him undress was a show all it's own with is huge muscles rolling as he moved. When he was down to just his pants you were sure your heart was going to beat out of your chest. Your nerves were sure to eat you from the inside, out. For as long as you can remember the idea of marrying Katakuri had seemed like an unrealistic fantasy so of course you had never allowed yourself to think this far... to your wedding night. But it was real, this was real and you knew what was expected of you, what couples did on their wedding night. Swallowing hard you used your powers to grow back to your full size but he spoke mid change. 

"No." 

Confused you looked up at him and furrowed your brows, "Kata I think this would be much easier... that it would make more sense if I..."

"I will not be claiming you tonight." he said, his cheeks no doubt as red as his hair. 

Licking your lips you couldn't help but feel self conscious, did he not want you? "Y...you don't want to con..summate our marriage?" you asked, your voice growing a bit soft. 

Kneeling down in front of her he looked into her eyes and moved his hand to stroke her cheek with his thumb. "Oh I do Y/n, I really, really do, but not tonight sweetheart." Moving to begin unlacing her dress he kept his eyes on hers. "I want you to completely heal first." Seeing the fabric become loose around her, her arm moving to hold it over her breasts he swallowed hard. He had made this decision and he was going to stick to it. Glancing to the bedside table he saw the folded black silk there that he had left earlier and grabbed it. Placing the light material in her small hands he grinned softly. "Tonight I wish only to have my wife sleep beside me."

Glancing down to the silk you lifted it up and saw a short sleeveless nightgown with lace trimming. Licking your lips you looked back up at him an smiled, "You know I usually sleep naked." you smirked and saw his cheeks turn bright red. 

Blinking slowly he placed his hands on either side of her, "Please don't make this harder for me than it already is." he groaned and heard her giggle. 

Leaning forward to kiss him you heard him hum and lifted your free hand up to his neck, pushing your fingers up to his hair. Feeling his one hand move to your lower back, his warm skin touching yours where your dress was open you sighed a little. 

Already he could feel his pants becoming uncomfortable and he growled as the alpha in him demanded more. He knew what he wanted but he was afraid he would hurt her somehow. Maybe just a little, just a taste. Flicking his tongue out a little to tease her lips he felt her tense and went to quickly pull away but she parted her own lips before he could. His heart beat like a hammer in his chest as he experimentally moved his tongue between her lips and into her mouth.

Like the rest of him, his tongue was huge, long, quickly filling the entirety of your mouth. You could hear him growling and it made you want to kiss him back. Choosing to let go of your dress you felt it pool to around your waist but paid it no mind as you wrapped both your arms around his neck and moved your tongue along with his. He tasted sweet and you could feel the sharpness of his teeth but it didn't make you want to kiss him any less. The alpha was quick to dominate the kiss, plunging his tongue into the back of your mouth. His arm had tightened around your middle to hold you flush against his hard body. When he started breathing heavily and you felt his grip become tighter against your still tender back you hissed and felt him break away.

He held her tightly to him, not wanting to let go but knowing she wasn't ready for this yet he swallowed hard and placed a hard kiss to her forehead. Taking deep breaths to regain control he kept his eyes closed, running his nose through her hair and breathing in her sweet scent. "Why do you enjoy torturing me?" he asked and heard her giggle. Knowing her dress had fallen he kept his eyes closed, if he saw her his resolve would be gone in an instant. Scooping her up he held her to him, growling low at the feel of her bare skin against his own. Oh God he could feel her nipples. Gritting his teeth he kept telling himself the many reasons why they couldn't mate tonight. _She is still hurt. She is exhausted. While this was his room this wasn't his home and he wanted to take her in his bed, in their bed. She was supposed to see her father off tomorrow and if he had his way with her she may not be up for doing much the next day and he didn't want to have to look Whitebeard in the eye and explain why his daughter was walking funny... if she could walk at all. What if someone hears, he was to be the only person to hear those noises from her._ No they couldn't, he wouldn't allow it. Taking her into the bathroom he sat her down on her feet and held out the nightgown for her to take all the while refusing to look at her. "Get changed." he said and heard her small chuckle as she took it from him. She was having way too much fun with this. Grumbling he turned around and shut the door to give her her privacy. Taking the time to take off his pants, leaving him in nothing but his boxers he calmed the alpha in him. 

Opening the door you were in the middle of a yawn and looked to see Katakuri standing in the middle of the room in his boxers, black silk, matching your nightgown. When he turned to you you forced yourself to keep your eyes from drifting to his manly V. Seeing him walk over to you you looked up to his eyes and grinned sleepily. You hadn't realized until you got out of your wedding dress washed your face and took down your hair how truly tired you were. 

Looking down at her in her nightgown with her hair in waves and her heavy eyes looking up at him he smiled softly. Lifting her up he carried her to the bed and pulled down the duvet before settling down. Holding her on his chest he made sure she was covered up and ran his hand up and down her small frame. 

Nuzzling into his chest you felt his warm hand rub over you and sighed, your eyes closing. "I love you Kit-Kat." you mumbled, placing your ear to his chest to listen to his thumping heart.

"I love you too sweetheart." 


	8. Home

Taking a deep breath you heard the heavy thumping under you along with a comforting warmth. Smiling you gave a stretch and opened you eyes before looking to the sleeping man who acted as your bed, your husband. You must have been really sleepy because you hadn't moved from where you had fell asleep on his chest all night. While his hard muscles weren't soft like a mattress was he was warm and the omega in you couldn't help but feel at ease when you were so safe and secure on the alpha's chest. Plus it's not like there wasn't room, his torso alone was the size of your bed back on your ship. Grinning at his still sleeping face you decided to go get a shower and let him sleep in a bit. As carefully as you could you started attempting to ease off his chest and onto the bed. Placing one foot down you went to ease the other leg down as well when a large hand cupped your legs and ass to move your back center on his chest. 

"And where are you going?" he asked when he was awoken by the feeling of something moving on him. HIs voice was still husky and deep with sleep and his eyes had to blink twice before he was able to to her.

"I was going to take a shower while you slept in." you told him, seeing his eyes still heavy looking. He looked cute. Crawling up to him you layed down to kiss him. One, two, three pecks before you hummed and went to sit up. "Go back to sleep." 

Feeling her go to sit up he added more pressure to his hand over her back, keeping her laying on him. "You should be the one sleeping in. You are supposed to be resting so you can heal properly." 

"I'm not sleepy." you told him, trying to wiggle out of his hold. Knowing now he was just purposely making it difficult you sighed and shrunk down to your 'fairy form' as he called it. 

Quickly catching his hand before he could crush her he knew she had shrunk and huffed out as she squeezed between the space of his finger and chest. "What did I tell you about that?" 

Standing on his chest you smiled and then stuck your tongue out at him when he called you stubborn. Walking to the edge of his chest you saw mochi come from his skin. Once it had taken shape you saw he had made a long slide that went from his chest all the way down to right in front of the bathroom door. Smiling you looked back at him and saw him grinning softly at you. 

"Go take your shower I will get breakfast brought up." he told her and saw her nod before she jumped onto the slide. Using his powers to give her a push he just could hear her quiet laughter as she rode down. Easing her to a stop he saw her get off and grow back to her full size before she was closing the bathroom door. He layed there for a moment more, the knowledge that his wife was naked with just a door separating them making his cock twitch. Gritting his teeth he closed his eyes tight and took a few deep breaths to calm himself before standing. Just a little longer.

...................................

Standing back and watching as his wife said her goodbyes to her father he kept his arms crossed over his chest but looked up when the emperor spoke to him. 

"I expect you to continue to take care of my daughter Katakuri and I want you to promise me that you will bring her to visit me." Whitebeard said in a deep voice, keeping his hand on his daughter's upper back and looking his son in law straight in the eyes. 

Blinking slowly he gave a nod of his head, "You have my word." 

Humming he grinned to the young alpha before looking back to his daughter and kneeling down to be down to her level. "This isn't a goodbye darling. I hope you know you won't ever be rid of me runt." he said and saw her smile. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his vivre card and held it out to her only to notice she was holding out her own. Chuckling as they made the switch he tucked her card away safely in his pocket before looking back to Marco who was standing off to the side with the bird. 

Watching as Marco walked over with what looked to be a large white falcon you tilted your head a little. 

"This here is Ash, he's a friend of mine, he used to carry letters between me and your mother." he told her and saw her grin softly, her small hand reaching out to stroke the birds feathers making it let out a approving call and close it's eyes, it's head tilting towards her to receive more pets. Chuckling he looked back to his pup. "Seems he likes you. If ever you need me or just simply wish to write he will bring it to me and only me." 

Smiling you looked form the bird to your father and saw him smiling as well, his large finger moving to stroke the falcon's neck before he nodded and it took flight. Watching it fly around you looked back to your dad when he started talking again. 

"He'll be fine on his own, don't worry. When you want to call him just blow into this, no matter where he is he'll hear it and come." he told her handing over a whistle made of gold. 

"Thank you." you smiled. 

Sighing he grinned and looked over his daughter, taking her in. "Y/n, I want to thank you for forgiving me and giving me another cha..." Cut off by her arms wrapping around his neck he let out a sigh and closed his eye as he hugged his daughter back.

Feeling your father's strong arms wrap around you you felt a warming in your chest. For so long this was all you ever wanted, you had feared you would never know what family was again and you were finally able to say the words you always wished to say. "I love you dad."

His eyes shot open at her soft words and he was sure he was dreaming for a moment. Feeling her arms still holding him he smiled larger than he probably had in his whole life. "There is no greater treasure than this, that I am certain of." he said in a thick voice. Pulling back he looked down at her and cupped her head in his hand. "You make sure to keep these Charlottes in check alright." he said and heard her giggle as she smiled and nodded. "I will see you again soon. Don't make life too easy for that husband of yours." he said, casting a quick glance past her to see the boy roll his eyes. 

"Don't encourage her." Katakuri huffed.

Chuckling he placed a kiss to the top of her blond head. " I love you my daughter." 

Smiling you kissed his cheek and heard him hum before he stood. "Stay safe." you told him and saw him nod before he turned to walk back to his ship. Looking to Marco you saw him smile and tilt his head as he waved. 

"See ya around sis." 

Nodding you smiled to your brother and the rest of the crew as they all made their way back to the Moby Dick. Feeling Katakuri come up beside you and place a hand on your hip you looked up at him and smiled. 

.................................

Looking to her one single bag he stood there with his arms crossed over his chest and his brows furrowed. One bag, one bag and one sword, that was all she had. 

"Why are you looking at my stuff like that?" you asked looking up to your husband.

"Where is the rest of it?" he asked her. 

Blinking you looked down to your stuff and then back up to him. "What do you mean the rest of it, that's it." 

"How is that all of your stuff? Do you even have enough clothes for a week's worth? What about other things, books, blankets, shoes..." 

"Yes I have clothes..." seeing him raise a brow and reach down to grab you bag and start walking up the stairs you snapped your mouth shut. "Hey wha..."

Stopping to scoop her up into his arm he carried both her and her bag to his...their room. Opening the door he carried her over to the bed and dropped her down on it, grinning as she bounced on it. Dumping out the bag on the bed he felt her smack his leg.

"I had those all folded." you told him. Grabbing your clothes you started folding them back and placing them in piles only for him to grab them and look through them, setting them on the bedside table. 

"So you have, one, two pairs of pants. Three shirts. Four pairs of panties..." Seeing the lace he swallowed hard. " A belt.. and...One pair of .... shorts? I have never seen you wear these. How short are these?" he asked holding them up. Seeing the things not even the size of his hand he looked to her with one brow raised, "You are not wearing these short things outside of the house." 

Standing on the bed and snatching the shorts from him you gave him a challenging glare. "And why not?" 

Grabbing her arm when she tried to take the shorts from him he pulled her to his chest, wrapping his arm around her to hold her tightly to him. Pulling off his scarf he looked down at her, staring into her blue eyes. "Because I will not have others seeing what is only for my eyes." Rubbing his other hand down hip to grab her thigh he gave it a firm squeeze and dipped his face to her neck, letting out a low growl and feeling her curl up a little.

Jerk. He knew what he was doing. Feeling his low growl hum against your skin you swallowed hard and tried to resist your instincts that were screaming at you to submit. Without your necklace to hide your true status and block those omega traits your body was starting to act like it was programed to, your mind on the other hand wasn't willing to give in so easily. While you knew Katakuri was only acting like an alpha, his own instincts kicking in since your... reveal, you wouldn't make this easy for him. You wouldn't just roll over. You never had and you wouldn't start now. Gritting your teeth a little when he continued his low growl you smirked when an idea popped into your head. Turning your head you bit his neck. 

He was completely caught off guard when he felt her small teeth bit his neck. His whole body went stiff for a moment. She bit him? SHE bit HIM?! No it wasn't a hard bite, her teeth hadn't even broken his skin but still. Pulling back he looked down at her and saw her smirking at him. Oh that little devil. Narrowing his eyes he saw her grin. "Are you challenging me sweetheart?" he asked, his voice low and deep. 

"A challenge would insinuate that you could even compete with me." you teased, knowing you had him when his whole arura changed and a deep growl rumbled in his chest. 

"Thirty seconds." Letting go of her he saw her smile before she was gone. Keeping his back to her he closed his eyes and listened as she ran from the room with a laugh. Her playful nature was one of the things that should have always gave away her true status. Ever since they were children she had loved to play with him and he was always willing to play back. Only now did he know it was because the alpha in him had been catering to the omega in her. Not to mention he always loved the chase. Snapping his eyes open once he counted to thirty he turned on heel and made his way out to find his wife. 

Running away from his bedroom you kept your steps light and tried to quickly think of a place to hide. He would check the living room first, the the kitchen and guest bedrooms. No you had to hide somewhere good. Sliding down the stair railing so he wouldn't hear you run down them you looked to the large door and grinned, yep that would do. Quietly opening the door and closing it back you looked inside to see his large desk and behind it a wall of bookcases. Walking over to the shelf you grabbed hold of the top one and quickly shrunk down. Pulling yourself up you walked across the shelf and pushed out a book to hide behind it some, sitting down and hugging your knees to your chest as you hummed in excitement and waited. His heavy footsteps could be heard from above, the clicking of his spurs. 

Checking over the upstairs rooms and even the closets he found them empty. The living room, kitchen and dining room were the same. The door was still locked so she hadn't left the house. Now it was time to get more serious. Sniffing the air he quickly caught onto her sweet scent, it was in the front foyer from when hey had first arrived and then it went up the stairs from where he had carried her to his room. For a moment he wondered if she was still up there and started up the stairs but stopped when he bypassed the door to his office. Walking to the door he leaned down and caught a whiff of her scent on lingering on the door. Grinning he opened the door and glanced over the space to see nothing changed. Her scent was in the room no doubt but it wasn't very strong which meant that she had went tiny. Smart, more places to hide. Closing the door behind him he left the light off as well. "I know you are in here. I can smell your delicious scent. My little omega." he said out to the room, his voice growing deeper.

Biting your lip you watched as his dark form moved about the room. He peeked under the desk for a moment before standing back up. Next he looked to the small sofa and then he started searching the only thing left, the shelves. Starting on the left he carefully scanned each shelf, the sound of his nose sniffing the air making you curl up some. He would no doubt find you once he got to this section. You had to do something. Waiting for him bend down to look over the bottom shelf you ran for the edge and jumped for the sofa. 

Grinning when she finally panicked he reached out mid air and caught her in his hand, cupping the other one on top to trap her. "Ha. Got you." he chuckled, feeling her hit at the inside of his hands. Walking towards the door he used his mochi to open it and started carrying her back up the stairs. "I will give you credit, your little trick would have worked on anyone but me. But I, my wife know you all to well." he said, cracking his hands apart to look in at her. Seeing her sitting in his palm with her arms crossed over her chest in a pout he chuckled. Quickly catching her as she changed back to normal size he held her and looked down to see her sticking her tongue out at him. In an instant he had moved his lips to hers, sucking her tongue into his mouth. 

Gasping as he sucked your tongue you closed your eyes and placed your hands on his shoulders to steady yourself. He had one hand on your ass and the other on your back. When his own tongue plunged down your throat you couldn't help the small mewl that left your lips nor the pressure that was acuminating between your legs. You could faintly hear as a door was closed and the click of a lock but it was hard to focus on anything other than the alpha currently turning you to putty in his hands. 

Kicking off his boots he moved his hands to begin pulling at her clothes. Dropping her shirt to the floor as he carried her to the bed he gently laid her on her back, his mouth still working hers. Keeping his eyes closed for now he held himself up with one forearm while the other moved to her pants. Tugging the things own her legs he tossed them behind him. Before long he had her naked under him and he was left only in his boxers, not wanting her to see him and get frightened. He knew there was an obvious size difference between them, even with her growing to her larger size he was almost seven feet taller than her and far wider. Cracking open his eyes he pulled away some, both of them panting a bit. Looking down at her nude body under him he felt his breath catch in his throat, Oh fuck.

You couldn't help but curl up a bit as he stared down at you, feeling subconscious. Every negative thought pushing it's way into your mind. What if he didn't like what he saw? What if he thought your scars were ugly? Your breasts weren't the biggest, would he be disappointed? He hadn't said anything, he just stared at you, his face unreadable. Before you knew it your arms were subconsciously moving to cover your breasts from his view and you were closing your legs as much as possible. 

He didn't know how long he had been looking down at her, admiring her beauty but when her arms covered her breasts and he felt her legs move he furrowed his brows. Reaching out he grabbed her arm and then looked up to her face and saw her eyes avoiding him, a pink blush about her cheeks while her brows were furrowed. Lowering down he kissed her cheek, nudging her with his nose, "Don't hide from me sweetheart. You are so beautiful." he told her in a low voice. Stroking the soft skin of her breast with his knuckles he licked his lips as his cock throbbed. Trailing kisses along her cheek and jaw he was careful of his teeth as he moved his mouth to her neck. Palming her mound he heard her take in a shaky breath and kissed her neck. They hadn't talked about this, they hadn't communicated. "Y/n baby, have you... have you ever done this before?" he asked, his voice deep. When he felt her head shake he growled, his eyes shutting as he tried to get the alpha under control. She was a virgin, he would be the only one to ever know her body. Flicking his tongue out to lick up her neck he heard her suck in a breath and move her hand to grip his back. Peppering the area where her scent glands were he grit his teeth as the alpha rattled the bars. He didn't quite know how the whole claiming would go and if he was being honest the whole idea scared him. As an alpha he was meant to claim his omega, to bite her and leave a scar that would show others that she was taken but with his teeth he didn't know how that would work out. It no doubt hurt omegas, even if the alpha had normal teeth but with his, what if he hit something and left permeant damage or worse, what if he... No. No. He wouldn't even think about that. "We'll go slow. If I hurt you you tell me understand?" 

Nodding your head you felt his warm, wet tongue lap up your neck again, this time more slow than the time before. When he started sucking on your sensitive skin slightly you closed your eyes and gripped his back and bicep a little harder. He seemed contempt on giving yoru neck and throat much attention while his large hand massaged your breast, his thick fingers pinching your nipple slightly to make you let out soft gasps. 

Experimently nipping at her earlobe with his front teeth he felt her flinch a little but she didn't tell him to stop. Grinning he looked down and saw a few love bruises left in his wake and grinened before kissing down her throat to her collarbone and adding a few their as well. He planned to leave no part of her body unexplored. When he finally did get down to her breasts he gazed down at them and felt his mouth water, without warning he latched onto her teat and sucked hard.

When his hot mouth engulfed your breast you couldn't stop the moan that forced it's way out of your mouth. Blushing beet red you moved to cover yoru mouth but he was quick to grab your arm and pin it to the bed. Looking down you met his crimson eyes, saw them staring at you like a predetor does it's prey as he gave another suck, making you bite your lip to try and hold back the noise. When he pulled back with your little pebble bit between his sharp teeth you whimpered but it wasn't from pain. 

Letting go of her nipple he lapped at it with his tongue to sooth any pain from his bite. Repeating this processs on the other one he then peppered her chest in kisses and little nips. She was still trying to hide her little noises from him but he would get them out of her soon. Looking over the few scars from where she had been tourtured he swallowed hard and chose to give them a few longer, softer kisses. Never again would he let any harm come to her, his love. 

There was no part of your body his mouth didn't give attention to. he kissed and rubebd his way down your abdomen and over your hips and just whne you thought he might touch you where you needed him most he moved down your legs instead. His warm hands massaged your calves and thighs, his large teeth grazing your skin. All too soon you were whimpering in need, "Kata please." you begged sotly, not knowing what exactly it was you needed but knowing he coudl give it to you. 

Chuckling when she let out her small needy whimper he kissed his way back up her legs, slowly spreading her thighs and letting out a low growl as her scent became so intense. Nipping her inner thigh he felt her flinch and opened his eyes to look to her sex. Her lips were glistening from how wet he had made her and he felt pride fill his chest at the sight. If he had thought his mouth was watering at the sight of her breasts it was even worse now. Flicking out his tongue he made one long lap up her slit and moaned at how delicious she was. Feeling her flinch he moved his one arm to hold her down as he moved his tongue inside, lapping at her core. "Mmmm sweetheart I think you may taste better than doughnuts." he growled. 

You were a moaning mess already and he had just started. Your body flinched and trembled as his mouth went to work devouring you but his one arm ensured you were going no where. A pressure to your entrance made you still but your head was thrown back as he slipped what you assumed to be one of his fingers inside of you. Whimpering you white knuckled the bedding, your heels digging into his shoulder blades as he added another, stretching your flower open. 

She was so wet it was dripping down his fingers, just how he needed her. Her walls were tight around his two fingers and he knew it would only take one more to rip her maiden barrier. Wanting to get her ready and try to cause her as little pain as possible he continued slowly pumping the two in and out of her curling them a bit to stimulate that one spot while his mouth kissed and licked on that swollen bundle of nerves above her entrance. After a few more moments he licked his lips, "Alright sweetheart I am going to add another finger, it is going to be uncomfortable and it might hurt a little but if it is too much you tell me.."

"No."

Blinking he pulled his fingers from her and stilled, did she not want to continue, perhaps she was afraid. "Y/n darling I will go slo..."

"No I... I don't... not your fingers. I want... you." you told him, feeling your face and neck heat up in embarrassment but pushing through. 

Understanding now he opened and closed his mouth and then swallowed hard. "I can't... no, it will be too much..."

"I'll be fine.."

"No. I won't hurt you..."

"It's going to hurt anyway." you said. Looking down you saw his eyes closed and his body stiff. "Please Kata, I want my husband." you said in a soft voice and saw his brow twitch. Sitting up just enough to grab his arms you pulled but he didn't budge. 

"You have to promise me that if it gets to be too much you will tell me to stop." he said with a sigh, opening his eyes to look at her. "Promise me y/n." 

You had no intention of telling him to stop but still you nodded. Laying back on the bed as he followed, you rubbed his one arm that moved beside to hold up his massive body beside your head, his other hand moving down to remove his boxers. Attempting to calm your nerves when you noticed you were trembling slightly you felt him kick his boxers down his legs. Going to peak down at your husband you were stopped when he moved his finger to your chin and lifted your eyes back to his. 

Catching her before she could see him he looked into her eyes for a moment. She was nervous, but so was he. For so long the two of them had been love without the other knowing and now they were here, about to become one. Lowering his body to hers he stroked her jaw with his fingertip, "I love you y/n." 

With a warming in your heart you smiled softly at him, "I love you Katakuri." 

Pushing his lips to hers he closed his eyes and moved his hand down to line up his cock with her heat. Taking some of her slick to coat his cock in he shoved back the alpha, tightening the reins as he grabbed her hip and started the painstaking slow process of entering her. Gritting his teeth at how tight she was he almost had the whole head of his cock inside of her when she gasped, breaking their kiss and grabbing his back hard enough that he he knew marks would be left there. Slipping the rest of the tip inside he heard her whimper, his hand massaging her hip in an attempt to sooth her. 

Crying out at the intense burn you felt his body tense, heard his breathing turn to pants as he tried to keep a slow pace for you. As the head slipped inside of you completely you felt something rip and tensed at the sharp pain. Squeezing your eyes shut you bit your lip to try and repress your cry but felt a tear roll across the bridge of your nose. 

Looking down he saw a tear leave her eye and furrowed his brows. Nuzzling his nose into her neck he let out a low purr, peppering her skin with kisses. "Shh it's alright sweetheart, it will pass, relax." 

Working on getting your breathing under control you continued holding onto him, breathing in his strong scent and listening to his deep purr. His body was warm against yours, helping you relax. He wasn't moving, his body as still as a statue, about as hard as one too. 

Keeping completely still he let her adjust to his girth while he tried to get her to relax as much as possible. He could feel the alpha in him demanding more but he couldn't, he wouldn't hurt her. Hoping to appease his inner alpha he nuzzled his cheek into the scent glands on her neck and cheeks, marking her with his own scent. After a while he pushed a little more inside of her and pulled back almost completely out of her before agonizingly slow rolling his hips forward, easing more of his cock into her tight heat. He could feel her tense a little but he quickly purred and kissed her neck. "Shh, good girl. You're doing so good sweetheart." he cooed to her, his hand by her head gripping the bedding so hard his knuckles turned white. 

Holding onto his back like it was your life line you felt your mouth fall open when he thrusted in a little deeper this time. Each time he pulled out and rolled his hips back into yours he let his cock go deeper inside of you until soon you felt his lower half meet yours. You didn't have to see his member to know that it was huge, he was soon to split you into. The tip of his cock was pressing so deep inside of you, you were sure he was in your womb. Moaning when it rubbed against a sensitive area inside of you, you lifted your head form the bed some, his hot breaths fanning out over your neck and collarbone. . 

He groaned and grunted with every thrust of his hips. She was so perfect, she was so tight, at first painfully tight but now that she was adjusting it just felt great. Kissing at her neck he caged her in with his body and felt the alpha in him rattling the bars. Sucking marks into her neck and collarbone he growled when her pussy tightened around his cock. He wasn't going to last long, not with the way she was squeezing him and when her mouth began sucking and biting at his own neck he growled. Moving his hand from her hip under her to hold her ass he picked up speed. "You feel so good y/n. Ah... my little omega." 

Whimpering you felt a intense pressure in your lower pelvis and curled your toes. He was growling and grunting now, sounding so primal and it was quickly sending you to your climax. "Kata...I..I'm..."

"Mmme too, ah come on baby, cum." he panted. With one more thrust of his hips she was screaming his name, mixing in his title. With a loud grunt he pushed in as deep as he could and filled her with his seed. A strong urge was filling him, taking over and as much as he tried he was loosing the battle of holding back the alpha as his body was overcome with pleasure. Gritting his teeth he squeezed his eyes shut and let his canines graze the skin of her neck. When the alpha broke the bars of the cage he had locked him in he swallowed hard, "I'm sorry." was all he was able to get out before his mouth opened and his teeth sunk into her skin. Biting down on her neck he heard her scream but he didn't stop, he couldn't and he hated himself for it. Holding her tightly he growled around her skin in his mouth and lazily rolled his hips, riding out the last of his climax. Swallowing down her blood pooling into his mouth he felt her trembling before she went limp under him. Knowing her body had now accepted his claim he released her flesh, feeling his large canines slowly slip form her skin. Quickly he took the lead and began to lick over the wound that was bleeding. He felt so horrible, worry filling him. Hissing as he pulled out of her with a wet pop he held himself over her now small body. Looking again to the large bleeding claiming bite he swallowed hard. Rolling beside her he pulled the covers over them and helped her to curl up with her back to his chest. Breathing heavily he looked down at her and again started cleaning his bite with his tongue. Glancing to her face he saw her lashes wet but her breathing even, she was sleeping. Soon he got he bleeding to stop and looked it over more, thankfully he hadn't hit anything. It was deep and it would take a while to heal but she was now his, he had claimed her. Kissing the tender flesh he nuzzled the back of her hair before laying his head down to join her in sleep. 


	9. Married life

"OW! No damnit leave it alone." You growled, smacking his hands away from you and glaring at him. 

"Hold still." he told her in a deep voice, wrapping his legs around hers while his arm moved around her middle, holding her in his lap. 

Letting out a noise that was something between a growl and a whimper you hissed through clenched teeth when he worked on cleaning the painfully deep claiming mark on your neck with the wet washrag. "grrraahh, Kata it hurts." you whined. 

"I know but I have to clean it y/n." 

Hearing no room for discussion in his voice you instead tried to focus on the rippling water in the massive soaking tub made for the sixteen foot man. The hot water was steaming, filling the room with the relaxing scent of lavender that your husband had added to help sooth you. It had been working, relaxing your sore body after your first time mating with your now alpha. Sitting in his lap with the water up to your collarbone you had been lounging back into his body, almost asleep again when he had decided he needed to torture you. At another burning pain you flinched and let out a snarl. "Okay it's clean now leave it alone." you snapped. 

Sighing he dropped the rag to the edge of the tub and moved his hand under the water to massage her back and shoulders. Feeling how tense she was he dipped his head to kiss just over the large bite in apology. Hearing her let out a long sigh he gently pulled her back to his chest. Rubbing her hips and then down to her thighs he kissed her head. 

Closing your eyes you relaxed back into his chest, his large hands kneading your fatigued muscles. You were sleepy, it had to be the middle of the night, or at least it looked like it outside. You didn't know how long you both had been sleeping but your don't think it had been too terribly long. He had woken you by lifting you into his arms and carrying you to his... your shared bathroom where he had a hot bath waiting. Now though you felt like you were going to fall back asleep any second. 

"When is you heat?" he asked in a low voice. Feeling her flinch he knew she had been close to sleep and lifted his hand to rub her head. 

Blinking slowly you turned to sit sideways in his lap, nuzzling his chest to get comfortable. "mmm seven or so weeks I think... why?" 

"I was just wondering when I need to take off." he told her, casually twirling her hair around his finger he thought of something and knit his brows a bit. "What did you do before when you went through heats?"

Closing your eyes you listened to the sound of his strong heart and took a breath, "Well most of the time I was away. I'd have us dock somewhere and tell the crew to go take a few days off while I stayed in my cabin."

"You were alone then? You stayed alone, unprotected while in..."

"No, Vex stayed on ship with me, kept watch and brought me food afterwards." 

Gritting his teeth he felt his brow twitch, "He knew as well?"

"Yes." you answered honestly. Feeling him stiffen you sighed, your fingers moving to trace the tattoo on his chest "I didn't tell him Kata, he guessed. His sister had been an omega growing up so he knew the signs. When I told him that I wanted it kept a secret he respected it and never treated me any differently." 

Hearing this he relaxed again. "What is it like for you?"

"I don't know really, I've never been through one without my necklace to help ease it. I guess if I'm being honest I would have to admit I'm a little afraid of how it will be." you told him. 

Rubbing her side and hip he looked down at her. "We do not have to spend your heat together if you do not want to y/n. I am in no rush to try for little ones just yet." Seeing her blue eyes look up to him, her eyes searching for any lie there he cupped her head and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I am contempt with simply enjoying each other for the time being. When you are ready you tell me." 

Feeling a warming in your heart you crawled up his chest to kiss him. Taking each side of his face into your small hands you felt his scars under your palms and his large teeth against your thumbs. Keeping your eyes closed you peppered his lips with kisses before moving to hug his neck. "I love you Kit Kat."

Wrapping his arms around her small frame he closed his own eyes and took in a deep breath, "I love you too sweetheart." The two of them just sat there for a while, the water cooling until he decided it was time to get out. Standing he again felt her startle. "Come on darling you need to eat something." 

"Sleep." you grumbled, tightening your hold on his neck so he couldn't put you down. 

"No, eat then sleep." he told her and heard her whine. "I'll make you eggs." he said an heard her stop instantly. 

"Scrambled with cheese." you grumbled.

Chuckling he grabbed the blanket, wrapping her in it before carrying her downstairs, "Yes omega." Sitting her on the counter by where he would cook he walked to the fridge to grab the eggs, cheese and milk. Starting to whisk the eggs and milk together he saw her yawn and grinned a little before yawning himself. "Quit it, your making me yawn too." he said in a teasing manner. 

"It's your fault, making us get up outta bed. I was having a good dream too." you told him, snuggling up into the blanket and watching him pour the egg mixture into the skillet. 

"And what pleasant dream did I pull my mate from?" he asked. 

Not being able to stop the big smile on your face when he called you his mate you looked to him, looking over his naked body in all it's glory. "I was dreaming about that island we were at when we were kids, you know the one with all the flowers..."

"The one in the south blue?" he asked, beginning to cook the eggs. 

"Yea, well I was there and I was running through that field and when I got across the hill I saw someone sitting under that old tree we used to climb. I ran over there thinking it was you and everyone else but it wasn't, it was my mama. She was all healthy again and smiling. I was just sitting with her for a while and then White... my dad came over and sat down with us." you told him with a sad smile. "It was nice, it felt real." You told him looking down to your hands and seeing your two rings, the one Katakuri had given you, your wedding ring and then the one your father had given you, your mother's. 

Seeing the slightly sad look on her face he furrowed his brows and leaned over to nuzzle his face against hers. "I am sorry I woke you from it." 

Grinning you turned to kiss his cheek, "It's alright, the bath was nice, other than you torturing me." 

Humming he started adding the cheese to the eggs. 

"You know what's kind of ironic?" you asked and heard him hum again. "The fact that our parents had us while they were all on Rocks' crew. I mean what were the chances that we would have met like we did."

Platting their food he turned to her, stepping between her knees and moving his hands under the blanket to rub her bare hips, his hands encasing the majority of her abdomen and back. Dipping his head down to stare deep into her blue eyes he felt that warming in his chest that happened every time he looked at her. "Fate brought us together. You and I were always meant to be. When I was running away from those slavers that night I almost ran straight past your home but something told me to hide in that shed."

Smiling you wrapped your arms around his neck, "And to think I thought you were some racoon." 

"A racoon?!" he chuckled. 

.................................

Before you knew it a few months had passed and winter had set in. You felt off today, anxious, emotional. Glancing to the clock you saw it was only three in the afternoon, still a few hours till Kata would be home for the day, if nothing happened that was. tapping your finger against the book you had been trying to read you let out a sigh and stood, snapping it close and placing it down on the table by the now empty tea cup. Walking to the door you pulled on your new coat Kata had bought you, a a leather jacket that went down to your mid thigh and was lined to keep you warm. Glancing to the matching boots you groaned, you were already feeling jittery as it was you didn't want to add to it. It was cold out yes but you didn't plan on being out long and besides what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"Going out Mrs. Y/n?" a kind voice said.

Turning to the older lady who worked for both you and Katakuri you smiled softly. "Yes Bella, only for a quick walk." you told her, knowing she had been told by your husband to keep an eye on you.

"Alright my lady but please make sure you don't stay out too long, you know master Katakuri doesn't like you being out alone." she said.

"I won't, an hour tops." you smiled to her. Opening the door you stepped out and closed it behind you. Walking along the path you made your way to the small forest that bordered the sea. As you walked for a bit you started to feel a little more at ease but more tired than usual. "See what you are doing to me you overprotective ass, making me stay in the house all the time and now I'm getting all lazy." you grumbled to yourself. Sighing you kept on your way, maybe some fresh sea air would help freshen you up. Walking over to the large piece of driftwood you jumped up to perch yourself on it so you could look out over the crashing waves. Shivering as the cold wind blew you tightened your coat around you some. You had been sitting there for a while when you heard a noise from in the forest. Furrowing your brows you looked into the trees, waiting to see if you would hear it again. When nothing else was heard you blinked and turned your head back to the ocean but snapped your attention back to the thick woods when you heard it again. It sounded like muffled crying. 

Hopping down from the log you pulled out your knife that was tucked away in your belt. Quietly you started towards the noise, your senses on high alert. The deeper you got into the forest the more crying you could hear. A loud thump was heard and then a deep gravely voice of a male telling someone to 'shut them up.' Peeking around one of the larger trees you saw what looked to be three men loading things onto two boat. Glancing down to the ground, on the roots of some of the trees you saw something that made you see red. Children, five small children all tied up and gaged with tears streaming down their faces. Seeing one of the men kick one of them when they continued sobbing you growled. 

" 'urry up an' load 'em on the boat so we can get out of 'ere." A voice that sounded like a woman said. 

"Aye, won't be long till someone notices them missi..."

"I think we are past that." A deep male voice growled out from behind you.

Being shoved forward hard you fell to the ground, dropping your knife in the process. Going to push yourself up from the ground you stopped when something cold and hard was pressed to the back of your neck. 

"Now you just stay right there girl." the man from behind you commanded.

"Shit. Are there anymore?" the woman asked, her voice sounding rough and gravely. 

"Fuck if I want to find out, just hurry up and finish getting these brats on the boat so we can go." 

"What about the bitch?" 

"Kill er'." the woman hissed. 

Growling you shrunk down quickly, flipping over and growing to your full size so you could land a hard below the belt kick to the man that held the sword. Seeing him fall the the ground, curling up and holding his manhood. 

"She's got devil fruit powers." 

Standing quickly you grabbed your knife and sliced at the man that next tried to attack you. Dodging the swing of his sword you thrusted your knife up and into his exposed throat, a gurgling sound leaving him as he fell down. Grabbing his sword you turned to the other two and quickly cut through the rope that was tying the kids to the tree. "Run!" you yelled to them and saw them all quickly stand and start running back towards town. 

"NO! Catch them!" The man told the woman who started to run after them. 

Gritting your teeth you went to stop her but cried out when a sharp pain was felt on your thigh. Looking down you saw blood quickly coming out of a deep gash on your left thigh. Before you could look back up you were again being knocked to the ground, a hard punch to your temple making the world spin. You felt as the sword was snatched from your grip and tried to blink away the haze. 

"Fucking bitch! We were so close!" one of the males grunted, kicking the woman as he was filled with anger. 

"I know her, I've seen her wanted poster...She's married to one of them Charlotte's..." the man with the deep voice said, looking down at the woman. 

"Whitebeard's daughter?!" 

"Yeah and wait a second..." Dropping down to his knees he leaned over the woman to sniff at her neck. "No fuckin' way... this whore's an omega." he huffed. 

"What?" the second man said, moving to smell at the woman himself. 

Snarling you tried to lash out against the men but felt one of their hands hold your throat so hard it blocked your airway. 

Breathing in the female's scent he chuckled and looked to the omega darkly. "You sure do smell nice honey. Sweet and... fertile." he growled. 

"She's in heat?!" the male asked with wide eyes. 

"Not yet, in the beginnings of it."

Feeling your breath hitch in your throat you tensed up, was that why you felt so off? You were going into heat? A sudden tug of your shirt and a ripping sound snapped you out of your thoughts and you felt your eyes go wide when you felt the cold air on your skin. 

"What the hell you doin' Hal?" the other male asked. 

"What does it look like?" he grunted, tugging at the female's clothes.

Trying your best to fight away the male's hands as he tried pulling away the rest of your clothes you went to scream for your alpha when a dirty hand covered your mouth. 

"You... you can't be serious?" 

"I ain't gonna give up the chance of ruttin' a damn omega that's in heat..."

"But this ain't no ordinary omega Hal, she's Whitebeard's daughter and Big Mom's daughter in law. If they find out we did this they'll...."

"They ain't gonna find out now hold her down." Hal growled. 

Screaming behind the man's hand you felt as the other male held your hands down. When your pants started to get pulled down your legs you felt tears fill your eyes. Biting down on the man's hand you felt him pull it away for only a moment and took your chance. "KATAKURI!!" you screamed as loud as you could before something was being shoved into your mouth and his hand was back over your mouth and jaw. 

"SHUT UP!" Hal snarled. Pulling the front of his pants down he looked down at the female and chuckled. "Let's see if you omegas are as good as everyone says you are..."

....................................

He had been feeling on edge all day, ever since he had left home this morning. While his wife never left his mind, today he had found it especially hard to concentrate on anything but her. By three O'clock he finally had enough and decided to call it a day, he had all of his work caught up anyway and nothing had seemed out of the ordinary on his island. Heading back home he walked inside and was greeted by one of the staff. 

"Good afternoon Master Katakuri. You are home early today." 

"Yes I..." stopping mid sentence when he was moving to hang up his cloak he saw Y/n's jacket not on the hook where it normally was, her boots however where still in their place. Snapping his eyes down to Bella he blinked his eyes, "My wife, is she home?" he asked. Perhaps her coat was simply being cleaned. 

"No sir. Mrs. Y/n left not fifteen minutes ago." she told him. 

Stiffening up he narrowed his eyes. "Do you know where she went?"

Feeling slightly afraid by the massive male's piercing eyes she rose her chin some, "She said she was going for a quick walk sir. She has been very... restless today, she wouldn't allow anyone to make her anything for breakfast or lunch and she seemed to have a hard time relaxing." she spoke truthfully. 

"Is she sick?" he asked, she hadn't seemed sick last night, on the contrary she had seemed perfectly fine.

"She hasn't said anything about feeling ill sir." Bella told him. 

Humming he pulled his cloak back on. "I am going out to find her, if she comes back before I return tell her to stay here." 

"Yes sir." Bella nodded. 

Walking down the streets he looked for his female everywhere but he didn't see her. There was this strange feeling inside his chest like something was wrong and he didn't like it. She wasn't at her favorite café' or the bookstore or even the market. As he looked for his female he noticed a pair of women who seemed to be looking for their children, hearing them ask people if they had seen them. Brushing it off as children who just wandered off he kept on his way. Deciding to go try the beach where they normally went for walks together he turned down the path towards that way when a group of children came running out of the forest. They were clearly out of breath and very frantic with tears streaming down their faces. When he stepped over to them he noticed ropes binding their hands and gags hanging about their necks. "What is going on?" he asked. 

"Mika! They are over here!" a woman yelled. 

Seeing the two women and one man come running over to the children he furrowed his brows.

"Where have you all been?"

Something was wrong. "Why are you all tied up? What happened?" he asked in a deep voice. 

"They grabbed us, they were gonna take us away!" one of the younger children cried into her mother's chest. 

Seeing one of the older boys look up to him he stepped closer, his heart hammering in his chest.

"Mister Katakuri you have to go help her, she saved us, told us to run but they got her!" he panted. 

"Who?" he asked, silently begging it wouldn't be who he thought it was.

"Your wife sir!"

"Where are they?" he asked, his voice rougher than he intended. He didn't mean to frighten the child but right now there were more important things.

"In the forest sir, on the edge of the sea. "

Not wasting another second he took off into the trees. Running as fast as he could he came across a woman who looked to be searching for something or rather someone. Seeing her eyes go wide when she saw him and go to run he used his mochi to grab her. Lifting her from the ground he growled and grit his teeth behind his scarf. "Where are the others!?" The female only whimpered and clawed at his hand. Going to ask again he heard a familiar voice scream his name and froze. "Y/n." he muttered. Wrapping his mochi around her he threw her into the tree and saw her body fall limp before he started running in the direction of his love's voice. She had said his full name, and she had sounded afraid. Pulling his trident out he held it tightly, ready to put it to use to save his mate. 

Breaking through a thick patch of trees he saw something that made his vision go red and all sense leave him. His blood boiled in his veins and a loud roar left his throat when he saw the two men over his wife, one holding her struggling frame down to the ground while the other was fighting to get between her legs, his pants hanging low on his hips. From here he could hear her screaming and crying around the makeshift gag in her mouth, see the tears spinning from her eyes and her ripped clothes. Charging forward he saw the man holding her down look to him as he threw his trident through the air and into the male's chest, impaling him on the tree behind him. Turning to Mochi he flew through the air and slammed right into the other man, knocking him from y/n and to the ground. Holding him to the ground with one hand on his throat he pulled back his other arm, balling up his fist and slamming it down so hard on the man's chest, crushing it and filling the air with a sickening crunch. Watching the light leave the man's eyes he moved away and quickly went over to his omega who wasted no time crawling up into his arms and nuzzling into his neck. He could feel her shaking, hear her crying as her small hands fisted into any fabric she could find. 

"K..k...kata..." you tried saying before it turned into a sob. 

"Shhh... it's alright sweetheart. I've got you." he said in a low, deep voice but heard her still gasping, "You're safe omega." 

"A...alpha.." you whimpered, nuzzling his chest and pushing your head under his vest to feel his bare skin, hear his heart. 

"Yes." he said affirmatively, kissing her head through his scarf and closing his eyes. Sitting there for a few minutes he held her close, purring to help calm her down and himself. Once he had taken a few deep breaths to damper his burning rage he stood. Holding her with one arm he pulled off his cloak with the other and wrapped her in it to both hide her near nudity and keep her warm. Her face nuzzled under his scarf, hiding away from the world. Walking to the man impaled on the tree, he pulled out mogura from the male's chest and watched him fall forward to the ground. Glancing back to both of the dead men he felt his lip lift into a snarl for only a moment until his omega let out a small whimper and he ceased the noise and turned to walk away. 

Getting back to their home he quickly called for Bella. 

"Oh my... what..."

"Call for the doctor." he said in a deep voice. Seeing the elderly woman quickly nod before hurrying off he took his beloved up the stairs and to their room. Going to place her down she held to his neck like he was about to toss her off a cliff. "Y/n... darling." he said in a low voice. Hearing her whimper he went to speak before he heard his sister's voice calling from the hall and took a deep breath. 

"Big brother? Y/n?" Brulee called, hurrying down the hall towards her brother and sister in law's room. Pushing open the heavy door she saw Katakuri standing there holding what she knew to be her best friend wrapped up in his cloak. There was blood on his arms and staining his abdomen but he himself didn't look to be hurt. "What happened? Everyone on your island is talking about ..." 

"Later." he said, interrupting her and glancing down to his omega who was still trembling slightly. Seeing Brulee nod he heard a knock and looked around his sister to see Bella and the island doctor standing there. Bidding them inside he again tried to sit his wife down on the sofa but she wouldn't budge. "Let go sweetheart. Come on little one, the doctor is here to look at you." he told her but she only made a small whine. He had never seen her like this. Knitting his brows he burrowed his face deeper into his scarf to talk closer to her. "Omega no one is going to hurt you, I promise. I will be right outside okay?" he said in a low, deep voice. When she finally loosened her hold on him he moved to sit her down on the sofa, keeping his cloak wrapped around her. Kissing the top of her head he pulled back and glanced down at her. Seeing her clothes ripped and blood on her he grit his teeth but said nothing for now. Leaving her in the doctor's care he stepped outside with Brulee, Bella staying with Y/n. 

................................

Once the doctor had finished with Y/n he had came out of his room and walked over to where he and Brulee had been speaking. "How is she?" he asked the older beta.

"She is shaken up, I wouldn't say she is in shock but the events definitely took a toll on her. There was a deep gash on her thigh that I had to stitch close as well as a few bruises and smaller cuts, the one on her temple being the worst. Other than all of that I would say she is need of some rest, her oncoming heat probably making the whole situation harder on her and..."

"Wait. What did you just say?" he asked, tensing up. 

Looking up to the large male he furrowed his brows "That she is in need of rest."

"No. You said her oncoming heat..." he said, his voice becoming deeper.

Nodding he looked to the deadly pirate. "Yes, your wife is in pre heat. Mrs. Bella said that she has been restless today, that she wouldn't eat. Going by that and her weakened state I am certain that your female will be in heat by tomorrow at the latest, if she doesn't start it tonight." 

Noticing her brother's body turn stiff she blinked several times before she looked to the doctor. "Could she take represents?" she asked the doctor.

"No, it is simply too late. This is her first heat without her concealing stone correct?" he asked and saw both Charlottes nod. " Then it is likely that she did not realize she was going into heat, that she has never experienced the symptoms before so she didn't know what was happening."

His heart was hammering in his chest and the alpha in him was trying to take charge. Clearing his throat he looked to the older beta. "How long will it last?" 

"Every omega is different from what I have ever heard Master Katakuri. Some only stay in heat for two days while others can take as many as four." 

Closing his eyes he took a shaky breath, "If we did not wish to go through this heat together would it be possible to skip it?"

Shocked by this the doctor opened and closed his mouth a few times. "Ah well... yes. I mean it is possible but you would have to understand that it will not be easy Master Katakuri. It is a primal instinct for the both of you and it will be extremely difficult to restrain yourselves. If you were to go forward with it then I would highly advise you both stay in separate homes until she is through with her heat." 

Knitting his brows he glared down at the male, "You expect me to leave my wife in our home alone, unprotected while she is in heat?" he said, a slight growl to his voice. 

Swallowing thickly he thought carefully over his next words. "No sir, not unprotected, perhaps one of your sisters or brothers would be willing to stay with her while you were away."

"Why couldn't he just stay in another room?" Brulee asked. 

"Master Katakuri would still be able to hear her, to smell her and it is very unlikely that he will then be able to restrain himself."

"Hear her?' he asked. 

"Yes sir, omegas are in quite a lot of discomfort while in heat, pain even. Being this is Mrs. Y/n's first true heat she will surly not understand how to deal with it alone... She will cry out for you, for her alpha to help her." the doctor told him in the most respectable way he could. 

She would be in pain. His wife, his omega, in pain. Closing his eyes again he clenched his teeth shut. He couldn't do it, he wouldn't. Nodding hid head, he opened his eyes and looked to the doctor, "That will be all." he said in a deep voice and saw the doctor nod before he walked towards the stairs to leave. 

"So what are you going to do? Do you want me to stay..."

"No. Thank you sister but I will not be leaving her to suffer alone, I can't." he said with a sigh. 

"I thought you both wanted to wait?" she asked. 

"We were but the plans have changed." Rubbing his face he pinched the bridge of his nose, "Could you tell mama what is going on, tell her I will be taking the next few days off while y/n is in heat." he asked. 

"Of course." she told him. "If you need anything, either of you let me know." 

"Thank you." he said before she walked away. Taking a deep breath he turned to his bedroom door and placed his hand on the knob. 


	10. Big happy family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Okay everyone this is it. I hope you all have enjoyed it. I wanted to write more but I don’t exactly know much about him since I am still at fishman island lol. Anyways thanks for reading.

Opening his bedroom door he saw the steam coming from the cracked bathroom door. breathing in he was hit was the smell of lavender along with something else, something that made him feel like he was on a cloud. Walking to the bathroom he saw Bella walk out and snap her eyes up to him. 

"Oh Master Katakuri, I just helped Mrs. Y/n into the shower." she said in a soft voice.

"How is she?" he asked, he trusted Bella with his mate, she was the first house staff he had ever gotten and she was very mothering in her own way. The beta had known him and Y/n for many years and when she had heard that they were getting married she had told him how truly happy she was for the both of them. 

Sighing she looked up to the large alpha. "She is exhausted sir, both physically and emotionally. She hasn't spoke since you brought her back, the poor dear would only nod or shake her head when Doctor Ken was asking her questions. I tried talking her into taking a bath but she wanted a shower, a very hot shower." 

Humming he blinked slowly. "I will take it from here Bella. You will have the next few days off while she is in heat, tell the other staff the same."

"Do you need anything before I go sir?"

"No. Please just lock up before you leave and make sure all the staff leave as well." he said in a firm voice and saw her nod. 

"Yes sir." 

Watching the woman walk out of his room he moved over to lock the door before removing his scarf and boots. Shrugging off his vest he unbuckled his belt and pants before pushing them down his legs and walking to the bathroom. Tossing his socks and boxers to the bin he moved around to the shower entrance and looked inside to see his little omega leaning against the wall with her arms crossed above her head and her forehead resting on her forearms, her eyes closed. Snapping his eyes over her body he saw the injuries the doctor had spoke of. Red water ran down her leg to go down the drain and he grit his teeth at seeing her hurt yet again. Stepping into the shower he moved behind her, blocking the water some and gently rubbing his hand on her back. She flinched at first but with a low purr form him she relaxed yet again. Not a word was said as he grabbed the shampoo and poured some into his large palm to begin washing her hair. Scratching at her scalp with his nails some he saw her face scrunch up when he accidently touched her bruised temple and was cautious as he moved her back to rinse the suds out. When it came time to wash her he lifted her up to stand on the bench in the corner and scrubbed her skin with the sponge. He wanted to be mindful of her injuries but the alpha in him also wanted to scrub away any trace of the the male's touch. Just thinking about it made him subconsciously add a bit too much pressure, his female's soft whimper snapping him out of it. 

He wasn't saying anything. Not one word had he spoke since he had joined you in the shower. When he was done bathing you he moved you to the entrance and reached over to hand you a towel. Glancing up at him you saw him met your eyes for only a second before he tilted his head towards the bedroom and spoke on word.

"Bed." 

Looking down you stepped out of the shower and dried off, quickly bandaging your leg and brushing your hair as you did as you husband said and climbed into the massive bed. Biting your lip as you wiggled under the covers you laid on your side, facing away from the bathroom door. Listening to the water hit the tile floor as he bathed you thought on everything that had happened and everything that you had just been told. The doctor had no doubt told Katakuri as well and you didn't think he was too happy about it. His shower didn't last long, the water cutting off and the sound of him moving about. Furrowing your brows you bit your lip as you thought about what he was possibly going to say. Seeing the room get darker as he cut off the light in the bathroom you felt him draw back the duvet before he was moving into the bed behind you. He didn't cuddle up to you like he always did nor did he bid you to him.

He stayed quiet for some time, just looking at the ceiling and trying to decided what he wanted to address first. Blinking slowly he took a deep breath, "You disobeyed me. I told you I didn't want you going out without me or someone I trust but you did anyway."

"I just went for a walk, I didn't..."

"I am not finished." he said with a slight growl to his voice. When she said nothing else he tried to calm down the alpha, "You didn't listen to me, I don't ask anything else of you y/n. That was my one rule and you broke it." 

He was mad, you could tell by the sound of his voice. When he stayed silent for a few moments you licked your lips, "I didn't know I was going into heat. I didn't go looking for trouble. I was on the beach, just sitting there when I heard those children crying so I went and..."

"And you saved them." he sighed. "Y/n I know you were only doing the right thing, like you always do, it is one of the many reasons I fell in love with you but that doesn't change the fact that you went against me. Those men were going to rape you and then probably kill you, you understand that correct?!"

Feeling tears brim your eyes you nuzzled into the covers. "But they didn't..."

"Because I was already looking for you! I came home early and Bella told me you had went out, I was searching through town when those children ran out of the forest and told me where you were. If I had been only a few minutes late, If I hadn't found you in time do you...." Growling he shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You got hurt again. You could have died Again. How many times must you make me feel like I failed you." 

Staying silent you felt tears roll over the bridge of your nose. Closing your eyes you winced as another wave of what you now knew to be your heat washed over you. "You haven't failed me Katakuri... you never have." you whimpered. 

Hearing her whimper so sadly he sighed. Rolling over he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and gently pulled her over to curl up into his chest. Her scent was growing stronger by the minute and he knew it wouldn't be long until she was in full heat. "Don't cry sweetheart, you know I hate to see you cry." he told her in a low voice. 

Letting out a sob at the growing discomfort in your body you felt him kiss your head. "I'm scared Kata." you said in a trembling voice. 

Sighing he continued to kiss her head, "I know but I promise we will get through this together. I'm not leaving you y/n. I know we said we would wait but I can't... not when you are going to be in pain, not after everything that just happened." 

Swallowing thickly you felt more tears roll from your eyes, "What if it's all for nothing... what if it doesn't work... if I don't... if I can't..."

"Shhh....that's enough of that." he said in a deep voice that wasn't rough but soothing. Stroking his thumb over her flat stomach he nuzzled his face into her neck and kissed over his claiming mark. "If you conceive, then you do, if you don't this time we can try again when you go into heat the next time." he told her. Feeling that ache in his chest still he moved over top of her, turning her to lay on her back so he could look into her eyes. "Darling I can't promise you we will ever be parents, I wish I could see into the future but I can't or at least not yet." he said and saw the tiniest of smile grace her lips for a moment. Lowering his seemingly giant body to hers he held his weight off of her but looked deep into her eyes. "However I can promise you that I will never stop loving you. My love for you will never fade." 

Sniffling you traced his scars before peeking up to his crimson eyes, "Even if I ate all your doughnuts?" you asked softly. 

Humming he felt something in him changing as her scent filled his nose. "Even then." he said kissing her neck and then collarbone and then down her chest. "Besides I know something that taste even more delicious than doughnuts." he growled, slowly making his way down her body and between her legs. Flicking his long tongue up her slit he purred at the sweet taste of her nectar. Rubbing her slender hips he heard her needy whimper and chuckled. "Patience little one, we have four long days ahead of us."

..............................

Gripping the sheets until your knuckles turned white you let out a breathy moan as your alpha thrusted his hips back into your backside. Laying on your stomach you whimpered when he seemed to enter you womb. After mating for two days already you were so exhausted you didn't know how much more you could take. When his large hand gripped your wrist and then his fingers slid up the back of your hand and between your fingers to hold your hand down to the bed you let out a soft moan. Dropping your head to the bed you felt your body get jolted forward with every long, hard thrust of his hips. As another orgasm wreaked your body you let out a muffled cry into the bedding, your sensitive walls clamping tightly around his cock. 

Seeing her head fall to the bed he licked a trail up her spine. Nuzzling her shoulder blade he moved his teeth over her soft skin, peppering her with kisses. He knew she was tired, knew how much this whole experience was taking it's toll on her. Between being in heat, truly, for the first time and then trying to maintain her larger form so they could mate without him possibly hurting her she was close to her limit. When he noticed her body starting to shrink some he tensed. "Y/n." he spoke, hoping to make her get control over her powers. 

Turning your face to lay your cheek flat on the bed you barely managed to crack your eyes open. "I... I can't... I'm so tired." you said in a soft voice. You just wanted to sleep, you were so sleepy. 

"Soon. Just a little longer sweetheart." he told her in s deep voice. Holding himself up on one forearm he moved the other down to hold her hip, squeezing it to hold her in place as he snapped his hips into her ass. Nuzzling his nose into her neck he peppered her skin with kisses, brushing his fangs over her skin and squeezing his eyes tight when he felt his knot begin to grow. 

Whimpering and trying to flinch away when you felt that large knot begin forming at the base of your husband's cock you heard him give a low snarl in warning, understanding it well. Biting your lip you felt his other arm let go of your hand to push it's way under you. As the strong arm moved under your collarbone and shoulders you gripped it for leverage, your eyes shutting tightly when the large bulge slipped inside of you. 

Thrusting was getting harder, his knot making any movement impossible. Grunting and groaning he slipped the knot into her and felt her teeth sink into his forearm. Holding her tightly he growled deeply as he filled her with his seed. Continuing to work his cum deep into her womb he felt her cry out around his skin as her body was forced to climax yet again. 

Tears rolled from your eyes as your body turned as taught as a bow string under him. Once he stilled you felt the slight trembling of your body and released your teeth from his forearm, tasting blood. You were so tired, so sore and were thankful when he held you close and rolled you both over to your sides. 

Knowing how exhausted his mate was he nuzzled his nose into her neck and purred as he used his powers to manipulate his cock, slipping it from her and allowing her to finally take a break from her powers. Keeping her cuddled up to him as she shrunk back down to her normal size he gently lifted her up moved her up some so she could use his arm nestle into the nook of side. Brushing back her damp hair he kissed her temple. 

Fluttering your heavy lids open you glanced to the bite mark on your alpha's arm that was slowly dripping with blood. "I..I'm sorry.." you spoke softly, your voice hoarse. 

"Don't be." he told her in a deep voice, peppering her jaw and neck with kisses. Knowing she was still looking at it he pulled the blankets over them both, "Sleep my omega." 

Feeling his large arm wrap around you, enveloping your body in warmth you closed your eyes and used your remaining strength to turn your head and kiss his jaw. "I love you." 

"And I you." he replied. 

.................................

While your heat had taken it's toll on you, leaving you so exhausted and sore that you were bedridden for the following week your darling husband had taken care of you. The first day after when he still had off he had catered to your every need, helping you bathe while the two of you soaked in the massive tub and rubbing lavender oils into your skin to help you relax once the two of you had gotten out. He had cooked for your favorite meal and had of course feed you doughnuts, eating so much himself that he was left feeling sick. But he had missed out on them for days so you couldn't blame him too much. Your heat was not something you looked forward to that was sure but then again there was something good that came out of it. 

To your amazement you had found out not eight weeks later that you were expecting, Brulee having been the one to tell you after you had been getting sick constantly. She had smiled largely and held you as you cried tears of pure joy. To have been told you couldn't have children, to fear that you would never be able to give your husband the family he so wanted and then hear that your dream had come true was immensely overwhelming. You were both smiling and sobbing into your friend's arms until she stood. 

"I'll go call for Katakuri so you can tell him the wonderful ne.."

"NO!" you said quickly and saw her stiffen and snap her eyes to you. "I'm sorry Bru I just... I mean I want to find a fun way to tell him." you explained. 

Nodding she moved back over to sit with her. "So how are you going to do it?" she asked. 

Thinking you smiled when an idea popped into your head. "I think I have a pretty good idea." you said and then started revealing your plans.

..............................

Knocking on his study door you saw him look up to you and straighten his back.

"Sweetheart I've told you not to knock." he said, holding his hand out for his wife. 

Walking over to him you held the tray in your hand, placing the other on top to hold it still as he lifted you up and placed you in his lap. 

"So what did Brulee say? Does she know why you have been feeling ill? If you need to rest or if you need any medicine I will go and..."

Smiling at how caring he was you couldn't help but imagine how doting he would be with his own children. "Kata I'm fine. I promise everything is perfectly fine." 

Humming he sat back some and looked down at her. "So what is this then?" he asked looking to the tray in her hands. 

"Well I made you something." you told him trying to hold back your smile so you wouldn't give it away. 

"Doughnuts?" he asked with a smile that was childlike. Hearing her hum and seeing her hold out the tray he removed the top and looked down expecting to see it full of doughnuts but only seeing two.... two normal sized doughnuts. Letting out a small grunt he tilted his head at the design of them. There was one larger one that had a leather vest looking design on it and... the same pink lines as his new tattoo. "Is that me?" he asked. 

"Maybe." you replied. 

Knitting his brows he then looked to the other one and saw it had a design much like her own shirts but there was something where the hole was. Lifting it up he saw it was a Doughnut hole. The small ball was decorated with what looked to be a ... swaddle? Confused he looked to her and saw her raise her brows at him and so he looked back down to see if he could figure it out. There was him and her and.... OH Snapping his eyes up to her he saw her smiling "... OH! You... You're..." he said, not seeming to be able to get the words out. 

Nodding you saw him quickly move the tray to the desk so he could wrap his arms around you in a hug. Laughing a bit you hugged him back. 

Pulling away he looked down to her flat abdomen and lifted her shirt to place his hand on her skin. "We are going to have a child. You are going to have my child. I am going to be a father." 

Laughing and smiling so much your face hurt you felt his lips on yours and kissed him back happily. "We are going to be parents." 

Smiling he again hugged her, kissing her head. "I am so happy sweetheart." he told her and then pulled away. "You need rest, you have been doing too much. No more going out without me, I will tell the cooks to make you healthy meals and you will need vitamins and we have to start getting their nursery ready." 

"Kata baby slow down." you giggled. "The pup won't be here for another seven months." 

"Or pups." he grinned. 

"Don't push it honey." you chuckled. 

Chuckling with her he held her close. "We are going to have our own family."

Humming you laid your cheek on his chest and rubbed his warm skin, "Speaking of family how are we going to tell your mom?" you asked and heard him hum. 

"We could just wait until the baby gets here..." 

"Works for me." 

...................................

And that was exactly what you both did, with only a very few knowing you had kept your pregnancy a secret right up to the very night you had delivered a healthy pup. Big Mom had been ecstatic to know her family was getting bigger but not so happy when you or Katakuri refused to let her name your child. There were enough food based names in that family.

That night you had sat beside your husband, nestled into the nook of his arm with the child the both of you had made in your arms. Katakuri had kissed your head and smiled softly at his pup, telling you how proud he was of you and how happy you had made him. Once you were too tired to keep your eyes open he had gladly taken over for you, helping you to lay down beside him while he moved the tiny babe onto his chest to sleep. Your last sight before drifting off had been of your loving alpha stronking the tiny pup's back with his fingertips, being able to hold his pup in the palm of his hand. 

After two weeks you had decided it was time to go tell your own father. Not wanting to tell him through a letter that he was now a grandfather you had planned a small trip out to his territory, following his vivre card the massive ship. Your overprotective husband wasn't thrilled to let you go alone, having things to do for his mother but you had told him he could pick the crew which he had finally agreed to, knowing how important this was for you. 

So here you were now, standing on the front of the ship and sailing towards the ship on the dark horizon. You smiled at the sight of the flaming bird flying towards you, landing on the deck beside you. "Hello there brother." you smiled, hugging the male. 

"Hey sis."

"Does he know?" you asked with a grin and saw him shake his head. 

"Nope." he answered with a smile. 

"Good." you smiled. 

Quietly landing on the deck of the Moby Dick with your all in all brother you followed him to your father's cabin door and stood to the side as Marco knocked on it. Hearing a small whimper you gave a small bounce and gently purred to the pup wrapped to your chest. 

"Yeah?" the deep male voice asked. 

Opening the door some Marco looked across the room where his pops was sitting at his desk working on his log book or something. "Hey there pops. There is someone here to see you." he said with a smile. 

"It's the middle of the night, tell whoever it is to wait till morning." he huffed. 

"Alright but she did come a long way to see you." he smiled and saw the massive man's eyes snap up at the word 'she'. Cracking open the door some he stepped to the side. 

Stepping up beside Marco you looked into the cabin and met his eyes. 

"Y/n darling." he said, standing from his desk and moving over towards her as she moved into his cabin. Marco closing the door to give them some alone time. 

Watching him kneel down you wrapped your arms around his neck and hugged him. "Hey dad." you smiled, feeling him hug you back. "I'm sorry it's so late." 

"No. No you are fine darling, I'm always happy to see you." he told her pulling away to look at her. She was wrapped in a cloak to help fight off the cold but it di look a little odd. "It's been a while." he said. 

"I know. I'm sorry." you said. You had seen him once since your wedding, you had only been about four months along then and had only been able to stay for a few days before having to go back home, Katakuri not liking the idea of you being out of the safety of your home. Seeing his grin you licked your lips, feeling nervous now. "But in my defense I did have good reason..." you told him and saw him lift one brow. Feeling your heartbeat a little faster you smiled. "I have a question for you..." 

"I might have an answer..." he said suspiciously.

Here it goes. "Do you prefer pop-pop or Granddaddy?" you asked as you moved your cloak to the side and revealed to him the babe wrapped up in a blanket to your chest. 

He was sure he felt his heart stop. Looking down to the tiny face he opened and closed his mouth before swallowing hard. "You...when did you..." he started but couldn't get the words out. 

Seeing him having trouble you gently took the newborn out of the wrappings so he could see better. "Two weeks ago. Do you want to hold her?" you asked. 

Taking a much needed breath he looked up to her and then back down to the tiny babe. "She's so tiny."

"Yea but she isn't going to shatter. " you giggled. "Besides Big Mom held her... just please don't comment on how easily you could eat her." you said and saw his eyes snap to yours, a glare on his face. Shaking your head you gently moved your daughter into his giant hands. "Don't ask." 

Holding his grand daughter in his hand like she was made of glass he saw her tiny feet kick out of the gown as she stretched and smiled so big his face hurt. Taking her in he noticed she had a dusting of light pink curls on her head and chubby little cheeks. "She's beautiful darling, truely." he said in awe. "What's her name?' he asked. 

"Selen." you told him with a soft smile. 

Looking to his daughter he saw her looking to him with a bittersweet smile on her face and took a deep breath, a small lump forming in his throat. "Selen." he repeated and noticed the pups eyes cracking open a small bit to show off her bright sapphire eyes. 


End file.
